Tales Of Lives Present
by BeagMacTire
Summary: A sequel to Tales Of Lives Past Being parents brings with it a whole new set of challenges for Being and Wells, putting a new type of strain on their jobs and their relationship. After the coma, Elizabeth begins to expreience unusual after effects of using her ability. A new enemy emerges; waiting to complete a task set for them over five hundred years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! (Well... havent really been gone but hey! Back with this story anyhoo!)  
I did say I would get this out by the end of the week- and since there is only ten minutes left of this week- it really is the end of the week!**

**This is set as a sequel to my fic Tales of Lives past- and is not likely to make as much sense if you haven't read it!**

**A quick low down!  
The character Elizabeth, she knew Helena from warehouse 12 they were close (Mother daughter relationship)  
Elizabeth was an agent at warehouse 8- she is the host of the fountain of youth and is immortal.  
Elizabeth has just woken from a five year coma, which was enduced by destroying a man by the name of Gunter, who was trying to use her powers for his own gain, and by bringing Myka back from the dead- she kinda burnt out a little!**

**On with it then! As always your input is vital, if there is anything wrong tell me! If its going good... tell me! I love your reviews! Happy reading my dears!**

Elizabeth opened her eyes, the sun leaked like pin points of brilliance through the branches above her. Lying on soft grass, with one of the tree's roots as a pillow, Elizabeth dozed contentedly. Small fists bunched in her shirt, as the young Elizabeth slept soundly on her namesake's stomach. Tucking one arm behind her back, she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the girl's soft ebony hair.  
She sighed, it had been two days since she had woken from her five year coma. Despite that time, she had spent the majority of her first day sleeping- for a woman who had spent nearly five hundred years awake- it had been somewhat of an unusual experience. She had booked a flight to England, in five years away from her home was sure to have left it in a sorry state. She looked down as Elizabeth stirred, the little girl gave a wide yawn, before smiling at her cushion.  
"You're mummys will be looking for you."  
With another yawn, the girl curled tighter against her, "They can look a little while longer."  
Chuckling, she threaded her fingers in the girl's curls, "They'll be worried."  
Propping herself up on her elbows, the youngster asked, "Do you really have to go tomorrow?"  
Elizabeth nodded, "I'm afraid so. But it won't be for long. I just need to sort a few things at home before I come back to the Warehouse."  
"I don't want you to go."  
She smiled warmly, "I don't want to go either if I'm honest. But I have to."  
Reaching up, the girl began to play with one of Elizabeth's soft curls, "Can I come?"  
"Next time perhaps. I have a feeling there is going to be an almighty mess for me to clear up in England."  
Myka's voice called from the porch, "Elizabeth, you need to wash up for dinner."  
Smirking, the older woman called back in an American accent, "Coming mom!"  
The Curly haired agent looked over and laughed, "Honestly, you'd think she was glued to you!"  
The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around Elizabeth and grinned, "I am!" Her expression saddened, "So that means Elizabeth can't go tomorrow."  
Myka's smile fell, "Aw, baby, Elizabeth has to go home for a little while."  
Sitting up, she wrapped an arm around the girl, "I'll be back before you know it. Then you'll be sick of the sight of me!" Flipping the child onto her back, she began tickling her stomach.  
Squealing, the little Elizabeth cried, "No! NO! No tickle monster!"  
Myka opened her arms, "Here baby, I'll save you!"  
Letting the girl wriggle free, she was off like a bullet, and leapt into her mother's arms.  
Stretching as she stood, Elizabeth smiled after them, chuckling quietly.  
"You know you're really a soft touch at heart."  
Elizabeth's eyebrow curved, "I managed to put up with you didn't I?"  
Helena laughed, as she and Trailer came out from the woods, "Mr here decided it would be fun to roll in something dead."  
Elizabeth blanched at the dog- who looked very proud at the fact he was covered in a whole lot of God knows what!  
"Oh dear Trailer. Hose methinks!"  
The dog seemed to twig onto what the two women were planning and darted as they both lunged for him. Colliding mid air and landing in a crumpled heap, Elizabeth and Helena gave twin growls of irritation. The inventor hissed, "Bloody animal!"  
Bursting into laughter, Elizabeth began to detangle herself from Helena, "Ah, let him have his fun!" Her tone darkened, "Because when I get hold of him- he's going to wish he hadn't went for a walk!"  
Momentarily concerned for the canine's safety, Helena checked Elizabeth's expression; and released a sigh of relief when she saw the smirk there.

Half and hour, two drenched agents, and a now grumpy Trailer; trudged into the hallway of the B&B.  
Little Elizabeth stomped into the hallway and scolded them, "You're late for dinner."  
Wiping a stray droplet of water running down her forehead, Helena spoke softly, "Sorry, darling, Trailer gave us a bit of a run for our money."  
Leena poked her head around the door, "Where on earth have you two..." Her expression tightened and she clamped a hand over her mouth, before chuckling, "Never mind! That's worth you guys being late! Let me get my camera!" Helena only got the beginning of a whine out before the inn keeper raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure Trailer would enjoy your dinner."  
"Fine."  
Yawning, Elizabeth stretched, "It is a curious sensation to feel fatigue, I am afraid I am going to have to forgo dinner Leena, dear, I'm terribly sorry."  
Lifting the camera, the innkeeper smiled gently, "That's fine Elizabeth, you've just woken from a five year coma; your allowed a little rest! Now smile, you two!"

Feeling more like herself, Elizabeth padded into the kitchen of the B&B, and smiled at Leena, "Hey, good lookin' whatcha got cookin?"  
Laughing, the inn keeper turned from the stove, "Breakfast, plus, I'm making a stew for tonight."  
Leaning back, Elizabeth spread her palms out on the surface behind her, "It smells fantastic, I shall be sorry to miss it. What are you putting in it?"  
Pausing, Leena leant against the bench, "Its beef, plus carrots and peas and other... ELIZABETH!"  
The inn keeper launched forward and pulled the older woman towards her. "What?!"  
"The hot plate!"  
Elizabeth frowned, "The what?"  
Pulling the agent's hands into hers she examined the char-grilled flesh of her palms, "You leant on the grill plate!"  
Leena saw a flash of concern move across Elizabeth's aura, before she swiftly hid it. "Oh." Looking down at the grievous burns, she frowned.  
"I'll get some ice."  
Elizabeth flexed her hand, and the wound was healed, "It's fine Leena, really."  
Still panicked, the younger woman scanned Elizabeth's hands, "Shouldn't you have felt that?"  
Leena noticed Elizabeth seriously depressing her aura, as she said numbly, "I'm fine. Actually, its early- I still have a few hours; I may try to sleep a little longer."  
Still unsure, Leena poured her a cup of tea, "If you're sure..."  
The older woman's disarming smile worked its charm as she said smoothly, "Trust me darling, I've had much worse than a little burn; I am hunky dory!"  
Handing the cup to her, the inn keeper nodded, "Okay then."  
Taking a sip, Elizabeth nodded in appreciation, "Fantastic. Well, I'm going to go back to bed. See you later, darling."

Once in her room, Elizabeth dropped the act. Shoving her tea cup hap hazardly on the bedside table she pulled her hunting knife from her drawer. Running her finger over the intimately familiar blade, she flipped it to the saw side; before dragging it across her arm.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**I truly am sorry for my dismal updating! Between organising university and writing a novel I have been a little pushed for time! Unfortunately I go through writing stages and right now I'm being bombarded with ideas for my book, so I've been focussing on that! Hopefully I will get back into the swing of things soon! if not, feel free to hurl abuse! :)**

**Just a short one I'm afraid. I do hope you enjoy it though!**

Stifling a yawn, Helena gratefully received a cup of tea from Leena, as she pottered into the kitchen, "Morning."  
"Morning."  
Helena frowned, the inn keeper seemed distracted, "Leena, is everything alright?"  
Worrying the inside of her lip, Leena sighed, "I'm not sure."  
Hopping up on the bench, Helena balanced her tea cup on her knees, "What is it?"  
Leaning against the kitchen table, she frowned, "It's Elizabeth. There is something wrong with her aura."  
"Like what?"  
Pausing, she thought of a way to describe it, "Elizabeth is able to suppress her aura somehow, she always has been according to records; but now it's different. Since the accident, she's changed. It is like her entire being is in a state of flux; from the glimpse I got of her aura, flowing. Aura's don't do that. They can be fluid and adaptable, but hers seemed to be replacing itself. I know, aura's are kinda like ponds, but right now Elizabeth's has turned into a stream."  
Taking a sip of her tea, Helena nodded, "I don't really understand auras, but if it has you rattled, it must be serious."  
Moving to the grill, Leena began scrubbing the now cooled surface. "Helena, Elizabeth heals; but she still feels pain doesn't she?"  
"Yes." Helena felt her jaw tighten and her stomach clench as the memory of the night Liz was killed came to mind. She had caught Elizabeth slicing her arm; just to feel the pain. "Yes, she can."  
"So she would feel a severe burn?"  
The inventor nodded, "Most defiantly."  
Leena nodded, "Right. Because she didn't this morning."  
Putting the tea cup down, Helena's eyes became serious, "How?"  
"I don't know, we were talking and she leant back on the grill, she was there about a minute before I realised and pulled her back, she hadn't felt it; and what's more, she looked concerned."  
Hopping down, Helena nodded, "I'll go speak to her."

Helena heard the sound of an almighty crash from inside Elizabeth's room. Concerned, she opened her friend's door, in time to duck to avoid a flying vase, "What on earth? Has madness seized your mind?!" The Victorian's eyes widened as she saw the state of the room. The other vase were broken, the lamps were obliterated, and only an inch of the six inch army knife was visible as the rest was imbedded in the bedside table. "Elizabeth, what is going on? Leena was worried about you."  
The older woman stood with her back to Helena, breathing heavily through gritted teeth.  
Approaching carefully, she turned her friend, "Elizabeth..." Her words died, replaced by a horrified gasp, "What have you done?"  
The woman's white shirt was drenched in blood. Eyes closed, Elizabeth hissed, "It's gone."  
"What? What is gone?"  
"The pain." Helena flinched as Elizabeth's eyes opened, they burned like Vulcan's forge, "I cannot feel pain."  
Barely able to form words, Helena stumbled, "How... How can that be?"  
"I don't know." Sitting on the bed, Elizabeth picked up a shard from the damaged lamp, "What's more, look."  
As Elizabeth lowered the shard to her wrist, Helena swatted her hand away, "Stop, please."  
"Helena." The tone was balanced, and caused Helena to withdraw her hand. Pressing the sharp edge against the vein on her wrist, a bloom of red came up upon her wrist. After a moment the blood began to thin.  
HG frowned, "What am I looking at..." Her words stilled when blood no longer flowed from the wound- but water.  
"What is happening to me Helena?"  
The agent ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know." Gripping her hair, she felt herself beginning to panic, so she slowed her breathing, and closed her eyes. In cry, she blurted, "What the hell is going on Elizabeth?! Things were just coming right!"  
Even though she knew Helena hadn't meant it, Elizabeth couldn't help but snap back, "I'm so sorry to have inconvenienced you Helena!" The inventor was stunned into a terrified silence, she had barely heard Elizabeth change her tone, and now she was screaming at her, "I'm so sorry that I allowed you to have this perfect life only to disrupt it, by having the audacity to wake up from a five year coma!"  
Grabbing the bag she had packed earlier Elizabeth stormed out, slamming the bedroom door.

Passing Leena in the hall, Elizabeth was too angry to lower her tone, "I'll pay for whatever damages there are. I'm going. Goodbye."  
The innkeeper tried to stop her, "Elizabeth! You can't go like this!"  
Out of the door, the immortal roared back, "I'm already gone!"  
"You're covered in blood!"  
Leena spun as she heard Helena practically screech Elizabeth's name. Taking the stairs in two leaps, Helena tore out of the door, "Elizabeth!" The inventor's eyes were streaked with tears, "Elizabeth! Please!"  
The immortal ground to a halt, her shoulders were tensed to breaking point.  
Weeping unashamedly, Helena yelled, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."  
Elizabeth's voice was quiet and ragged, but it carried back clearly, "I will call you when I get to London."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Again apologies for the bad updating! **

**it's another link-y one I should be getting to the main plot in the next chapter or so. **

**Enjoy!**

When Myka came back from running Elizabeth to school, she took one look at Leena's face and instantly knew something was wrong. "Leena? What is it?"  
The innkeeper, pointed to the stairs, "Helena needs you."  
She didn't need telling twice, racing up the stairs, she saw the door to Elizabeth's room at an awkward slant as it barely hung on its hinges.

Rounding the door, she saw Helena in the arm chair beside the bed, her head buried in her hands. "Hel, what happened?" Kneeling in front of her, Myka pulled up her chin, "Hey. What's happened?"  
Taking a breath, Helena sobbed, "Oh Myka, I am such a fool."  
Opening her arms, Myka was partially surprised when Helena dived into the embrace. "Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened."  
Nodding, the Victorian took a shuddering breath, "Elizabeth... she's having problems with the fountain thing... oh Myka, I was so insensitive! I snapped at her, and she lost the plot -rightfully so- then walked out." Leaning back and running a hand through her hair, Helena released a deliberate breath, "I've never heard her so much as raise her voice before. I have really hurt her Myka. She has done so much for me, for us; and I snapped at her when she was crying out for help."

Landing in Heathrow, Elizabeth collected her bags and strode through customs; a hard expression etched on her face. Since she had left the B&B she had completely shut down her emotions. In the taxi, she stared out into the driving British rain. Feeling her nerve falter as she neared home, she bit the inside of her cheek; unnerved when the pang of pain she expected did not come. Her usual control methods were failing her. Pinching herself, biting her lip, locking her fingers together; all relied on pain. As they pulled up outside the main gate, the driver asked, "Do you want me to take you to the door?"  
But she had already pulled out three twenty pound notes. Passing them to him, she got out of the car, "No, thank you."  
Seeing the amount given he jumped out, "Can I give you a hand with your bags?"  
Swinging the bag over her back as if it weighed no more than a sack of feathers she shook her head, "No thank you. Good day."

Halfway up the driveway, the rain seemed to turn up a level as the skies opened. By the time she reached the house; Elizabeth was drenched. Closing her eyes, and holding her lips tightly closed, she tried to hold it together. Casting her eyes over the building, she nodded; it seemed in the same condition she left it- at least that was something. Dropping her dripping wet bag in the hallway, she kicked off her boots with a sigh. Looking around as she walked across the hallway, Elizabeth took a moment to examine the clean house. Seeing a mound of post, she plucked the most recent letter from the top; a bank statement. Opening it, she scanned it, "Ah, that explains it." She rolled her eyes, and called, "Liz, you forgot to cancel the maid again..." The words died in her throat, as she caught herself. Her throat thickened and choked her. Dropping the letter, she fell back as the loss hit her anew. Sliding down the wall, she gripped her hair nearly to the point of ripping it out, "Oh God, Liz." She could no longer hold back as heavy sobs wracked her frame.  
There, on the cold tiled floor rain soaked and weeping, Elizabeth lay curled up for the entire night.

Pacing in the hallway, Helena was running a hand through her hair, "She has to be back by now."  
Standing, Myka placed a hand on her eight months pregnant belly. "Baby, give her time. She will surely have a lot to see to once she gets back."

Having been wide awake all night, and feeling no worse for it the next morning; Elizabeth guessed her ability to sleep was once again gone. The sound of the front door opening roused her from her musings. A small woman in her late fifties, armed with a bucket filled with cleaning products, shuffled through the door. Wiping her eyes and standing, she collected herself quickly, "Ah, Mrs Jones."  
The old woman nearly leapt three feet in the air with fright. Spinning, it took her a moment to recognise her, "Ma'am! Is that you?"  
She nodded, "Yes, I'm back."  
The older woman put a hand over her heart and released a long sigh, "Oh thank goodness. We had thought something awful had happened to you. I'll call the rest of the staff for you. Being as you have been gone so long..."  
She nodded, "I understand. I left without much warning. Of course let them know."  
"If I may ask ma'am, we have had no word for over five years, where have you been?"  
Pausing, Elizabeth tried to think of an excuse; but settled for edited honesty, "In a coma. I was involved in a car accident and have been hospitalised in the states for over five years."  
The maid blanched, "Oh my! Are you alright?"  
"I am now." She straightened, "I must attend to some business. I will be in the study for the day."  
"Yes Ma'am"

Sitting in the study, Elizabeth glared at her mobile on the surface of her desk. Eventually, she sighed and picked it up. Glancing at the time, she estimated it would be about 7pm in South Dakota. Unlocking it, she scrolled down to the number for the B&B.

A pyjama clad Elizabeth Bering-Wells, was padding through the hallway when the phone began to ring. Looking at it, she answered in a neat tone, "Hello, Leena's bed and Breakfast."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile when she heard the little girl's voice, "Hello darling. How are you?"

Helena heard the squeal of delight from the living room, standing, she walked through into the hall where her daughter's hands were being dwarfed by the phone pressed to her ear. The girl cried, "Elizabeth! I'm alright! Trailer and me made a den today in the woods- but then he ate all our supplies so I need to take more tomorrow."

Chuckling, Elizabeth threaded a hand into her curls, "Now are you sure it was Trailer?"  
She could practically see the look of feigned innocence, "Yes! I'm sure!"  
"Of course, darling."  
The girl paused a moment, before saying solemnly, "Mummy wants to speak to you. I've got to go to bed now."  
Feeling her chest seize, Elizabeth hid the anxiousness in her tone, "Alright then dear. Sweet dreams."  
"Night night!"  
She smiled, "Sleep tight."  
"Hope the bed bugs don't bite!"  
And with that the girl was gone. She could hear the phone being lifted, and the person on the other end taking a steadying breath. Waiting for words that didn't come, Elizabeth did it for her, "Helena."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I am afraid I am resigned to being a naff updater- I'm moving to university in a week's time so I'm not getting much time to write- between packing boxes and freaking out! ha ha!**

**Hope you enjoy! Just a short one. : )**

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry! I was heartless and callous and..."  
"Helena."  
"I truly am sorry, what I did was beyond..."  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Helena?"  
"Nothing can excuse my actions..."  
"Helena!" The Victorian went quiet, "Thank goodness you stopped to breathe!" Sighing she said slowly, "It is alright..."  
"But..."  
"No. It's alright. If I were to abandon you after every verbal muck up, we wouldn't have been speaking for over a century." A haunting thought drifted across her mind, _and you daughter wouldn't have been murdered._ Swallowing hard, she continued, "Any way, I should be back at the Warehouse within a week. I just need to tie off some loose ends."

Helena frowned, "I don't like the sound of that."  
"That makes two of us. I have a feeling Gunter will have had more artefacts. I need to track them down and eradicate any trace of the man."  
With a humourless laugh, Helena countered, "I think you eradicated him rather effectively in Frankfurt."  
Unable to ignore the unsettling shudders travelling up and down her spine, Elizabeth shook her head, "Not enough I suspect. I am going to his house tomorrow."  
"Will you need back up?"  
"I have it covered. Really, if there is anyone there, what are they going to do? Kill me? Torture me? I can't see that ending well for them."  
Sighing, the Victorian agreed reluctantly, "Alright. Just be careful."  
"Always." Feeling a slight smile creep onto her features, she said softly, "Goodnight Helena."  
"Goodnight."

Walking down a cobbled back street in Frankfurt, Elizabeth studied the area, eyes passing over buildings which were once new and immaculate; now in disrepair. The sight of the Warehouse was less than a mile from where she stood, and it was taking all her will to resist the urge to go there. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, "You really think there is anything there?" Shaking her head, she found herself in front of the rusted wrought iron gates to Gunter's home. It had been a well appointed newly finished town house in her century; now it looked fit only to be the backdrop for a cheap horror film. The garden was overgrown, creating a corridor of foliage to the front door. Hopping the fence, as the gate was rusted shut. She paused. Crouching, she studied the plants overhanging the path. Straightening, she realised it hadn't been a corridor at all; but the space where someone had pushed their way through. Carefully picking her way towards the house, her clothes snagged on thorns; their sharp tips raked her skin. Watching water droplets form and slide down her hand, she raised an eyebrow, "Either someone knew what was here; or the Avon lady really is going above and beyond the call of duty."  
Breaking through the plants, she felt wetness on her face. Wiping it away she shrugged, "I suppose water stains a little less than blood." The door was ajar, and swaying slightly in the slight breeze.  
Cautiously, Elizabeth made her way up the steps; fists ready. The inside of the house was completely over grown, the last time she had walked its halls the darkness had obscured the extent of the dilapidation. Casting her mind back, her memories placed an image of the house as it once was. Following the corridor, she made her way to Gunter's study. It turned her stomach to think of what had happened here; she had seen the result when Elaine had stumbled to the Warehouse broken and bleeding. A drop of water striking the wooden floor, told her she had dug her nails too deep into her palm. Lifting her hand, she turned it over, pondering; _have I really no blood?_ A bang brought her out of her musings, looking up she saw a figure dash across the landing. Running for the stairs, she paused, the wood was worm eaten and most of the steps were broken; she suspected the ones which were not were rotten on the inside. Cautiously, she picked her way up the stairs. Hitting the landing she broke into a run, she could hear footsteps in one of the rooms ahead. Bursting into a bedroom, she saw whoever it was scrambling to get out of the window. Grabbing them by the scruff of the neck, she threw them inside with ease; lifted off their feet they flew two meters before hitting the floor. Frowning , she looked at her hand, she hadn't thrown them _that_ hard, surely?  
The person, no more than a teenager, raised their hands. A girl's voice yammered, "Leid, dachte leer! (**Sorry, thought empty.** German**)"**  
Elizabeth frowned, "Sie sind nicht Deutsch, ist Ihre Grammatik schrecklich. (**You are not German, you're grammar is terrible. **German)" Crouching, she asked, "Sprechen Sie Englisch?"  
"Aye!" The girl spoke with a northern accent, "Am English."  
"I see."  
With a sigh of relief, the girl nodded, "You too?"  
"It's complicated. What were you doing here?"  
The girl shrugged, "I don't want to talk about."  
Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth got her collar, "Well I do."  
"Okay okay! I ran away!"  
Straightening, Elizabeth sighed, "Fantastic."


	5. Chapter 5

**What a wretched creature am I, for have neglected to update!**

**In my defence I have been moving to university and it's freshers week!**

A loud knock came at the door of the B&B. Running a hand through her hair, Helena was drawn out of a deep daydream. Going to the door, she did not recognise the figure obscured by the frosted glass. Opening the door, she studied the severe looking woman in the doorway. The woman was without a doubt stunning, with flame red hair, and deep amber eyes. Tilting her head, Helena asked, "Can I help you?"  
The woman cast her burning eyes over Helena, and her frown deepened, "You are not the one."  
There was something about the stranger that set Helena on edge. "I beg your pardon?"  
The amber glare turned on her, with an intensity which gave the normally fearless inventor pause. "Where is she?"  
Subtly moving her hand to the Tesla still at her belt, Helena asked, "Who?"  
"If I knew her name, then I would not be speaking to you."  
Feeling her heckles rise, Helena had a feeling the woman was talking about Elizabeth, "Who are you?"  
"It is of no consequence."  
Straightening her shoulders, Helena ignored her screaming instincts and said strongly, "I disagree."  
The woman curved a crimson eyebrow, "You speak as one with authority. Yet your eyes betray you; you know of whom I speak. What is more, you know where she is. I shall ask you once more; where is she?"

Elizabeth suddenly felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. The girl looked up, "You okay?"  
"Fine." She snapped, but her eyes remained distant.  
Rolling her eyes and sitting back, the girl shrugged, "Fine, whatever."  
Distracted, Elizabeth pointed to the girl, "Stay there. I need to make a phone call."  
In the corridor, Elizabeth dialled Helena's number.

Somehow Helena found herself hitting the floor at such a pace, she skidded someway over the wooden floor; until she crashed headfirst into the wood of the stairs. Reaching up with a groan, she glared up at the stranger, who casually entered the B&B. "Where is she?" Though her tone remained level, Helena could hear the slight tremors which indicated a short temper. The woman was fast, and strong, the inventor had learned that the hard way; but next time she would be ready. She hissed, "Go to hell!"  
The midnight sonata began to play in Helena's pocket. Her eyes widened and her heart went dead. The stranger tilted her head, "Give it to me."

"Helena?"  
A stranger replied, "Aquae vitae?"  
She straightened, her voice tight, "Who is this?"  
"My name is unimportant, but as you have the authority to ask, it is Freya Ignis."  
From the corridor, the girl heard Elizabeth's voice, and it was enough to make her blood turn to ice. "Where is Helena?"  
"The troublesome woman? She is alive, for now."  
Elizabeth's grip was crushing the wood of the doorframe as if it were paper, "What do you want?"  
"You."

Hanging up, the flame haired woman looked down on the unconscious Victorian, Freya tilted her head, "I would say you have been useful to me, despite your reluctance."  
Helena released a low groan.  
The door opened, and Leena, burdened with shopping bags walked in. Seeing the stranger and Helena; Leena dropped her bags and dived for the duck on the counter. Moving in a blur, the woman moved in front of her, and the innkeeper found herself blocked. "Would you care to take a seat?"  
The door opened with a bang, and two men stood in the doorway. The woman turned, "She is on her way."  
One of the men, a tall well built man, with ruddy brown hair and startling blue eyes looked to Leena and HG with a frown, "Freya, you know we are not to harm them."  
As if caught misbehaving, she looked away, "They were uncooperative."  
The other man, an athletically built middle eastern man, gritted his teeth, "Freya, this God complex of yours is getting out of hand."  
She turned with an incredulous look, "Tell me that was a joke."  
"No, look what you have done, you have threatened mortals in order to get to her. Do you honestly think she listen to us when she arrives? That she'll allow us to casually explain why we are here, and convince her we mean no harm if you walk in and threaten her friends?!"  
Coming around, Helena half groaned, half growled, "Who the hell are you people?"  
The man, they assumed was named Shu, looked down on them sympathetically, "It is complicated."

**Again I am terribly sorry for my slow updated. I'll do my best to update quicker, but I start lectures this week so I can't guarantee. However on my oath I swear I'll try! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hopefully, now that I've settled in more, I'll be able to update quicker! Between lectures, rugby and homework, I'm cramming all the writing time in that I can! **

**Hope you guys are still enjoying it. If not, let me know why and I'll try to fix it!**

It was only six hours later that Elizabeth nearly smashed down the door of the B&B. Unfortunately it had been at this moment, Freya was in the hallway. With a leonine snarl, Elizabeth launched herself at the woman with enough force to send them both crashing through the spindles of the stairs.  
The two men raced out, to see Elizabeth land a hefty right hook to Freya's jaw, splitting the other woman's cheek. The well built man jumped in; grabbing Elizabeth. Lifting her in a bear hug against his chest, he pulled her away. Shu dived for Freya as she made to follow. "Stop, STOP!"  
The tall man's roar was enough to silence Elizabeth's snarls. "Where is Helena?!"  
The, still slightly woozy, inventor came to the living room door, "I'm here."  
Breaking out of the man's grip, she growled, "Right, what the hell is going on here?!"

Having calmed Elizabeth enough to get a cup of tea in her hand, Helena sat beside her friend.  
Shu frowned, "Would you mind?"  
Elizabeth growled, "Anything you have to say, can be said in front of Helena."  
Freya rolled her eyes, "So damned stubborn! What needs to be said is not for her ears."  
"Freya, please." The taller man pinched the bridge of his nose, "She is blunt, but she speaks the truth. I am sorry, but what must be said must be shared between us four, and no others."  
Standing, Helena nodded, "Very well. I will be in the living room if you need me."  
"Who are you people?"  
The tall man inclined his head, "My name is Adam, this is Shu; and you are acquainted with Freya."  
Elizabeth glared at the other woman, "How's the cheek?"  
Lifting an eyebrow, she shifted her hair- showing no sign of an injury, "Right as rain."  
Shooting to her feet, Elizabeth's eyes flashed in alarm, "What?! How?!"  
Tilting her head, Freya wore an amused smirk, "If cut, do you not heal?"  
"You know about that?"  
Shu nodded, "It is why we are here. Ordinarily we wait at least a millennium before intervening; but your powers are manifesting faster than any of ours."  
"Who are you?"  
"We are Guardians. Like you; each of us is tasked with protecting a place many think to only exist in Legend."  
Elizabeth released a humourless chuckle, "I am no guardian, the fountain is destroyed; I am its host. like a parasite it uses me."  
For the first time, there was no malice in Freya's voice, "You can't hear it anymore. Can you? It became a comfort, two beings sharing a mind, it would whisper to you."  
"It sang." The others leant forward in interest, "It would sing to me. Since I woke up I have not heard so much as a hum."  
"It is as we suspected." Shu gestured to her wrist, "May I?" Nodding, she held it out to him. "Remarkable. You are hundreds of years ahead of what you should be. The transformation is nearly complete."  
Pulling back, she felt herself becoming defensive, "So, what are you all meant to be? What are you _guardians_ of?"  
Freya released a long sigh, and leant back in her chair bored. Adam frowned at her a moment, before sitting in front of Elizabeth. Placing a hand on his muscled forearm, he flexed. As he did, his skin adopted the colour and texture of bark. "I am Adam. Eden, is my charge."  
Shu nodded, "I am the one responsible for the Anemoi."  
Elizabeth frowned, "The Greek gods of the wind? But you're..."  
"Egyptian, I know. Each of us was chosen to be the guardian of our respective charges. The secret places of this world call to us, drawing us to them like moths to a flame."  
Freya chuckled humourlessly.  
Elizabeth frowned, "Do you have a problem?"  
"I merely find the irony in Shu's statement, amusing."  
"How so?" There was a flash, and Elizabeth was aware of something striking her cheek. Atop of Freya's open palm danced a flame. "Freya, Norse goddess of war and fire."  
As the flame shrank, the fiery woman grinned, "At your service."  
Standing, Elizabeth suddenly felt a tad overwhelmed, "But wait." She pointed to Adam, "Eden exists, and you are Adam, as in Adam and Eve?"  
He nodded, "Not so much in the sense of the myth, but like the fountain of youth, the garden of Eden is real." His eyes saddened, "And yes. Eve was my wife. Alas she was mortal. Our life together was overly brief."  
"Cain and Able..."  
"No." Adam seemed angry, "No, that is where the similarities end; my only child was a daughter. But neither she nor Eve survived the birth."  
Sombre, Elizabeth reached out and touched his arm, "I'm sorry."  
"It was over three thousand years ago. A long time ago, even to an immortal."  
She turned to Shu, "And you, Shu... Egyptian God of the wind?"  
He looked unenthusiastic, "It is not a title I chose. We have all at some point been indiscrete with our abilities. That is why you have heard of us."  
Adam nodded, "I have told my story to many. It was taken on and edited by others."  
Freya shrugged, "I rather enjoyed it."  
Shu eyed her critically, "Freya, you were a warrior queen, of course having a title like goddess of war and fire would suit you."  
With a wry grin, she sat back, "Don't forget erotic love, Shu."  
Rolling his eyes, he shook his head, "Freya is the oldest of us. She has been a guardian for over six thousand years."  
Elizabeth frowned, "What is it you guard?"  
Leaning back, the red head replied casually, "The gates of hell."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Another linky type one! **

**Thank you so much for the fantastic comments! As always if it is going off let me know! If it isn't, any feedback you can give; positive or negative, is always greatly appreciated! (I may have turned into a review addict!)**

Helena caught up to Elizabeth as the other woman was knocking ten bells out of a punching bag, in her room. With a snarl, she delivered a final blow. There was a loud bang and the leather burst; showering the room with sawdust. "Bollocks!"  
Shaking her ebony mane, Elizabeth stalked to the other side of the room, muttering dark curses under her breath.  
With a wince, Helena began sweeping the sawdust from her own hair, "Elizabeth."  
"What is it Helena?"  
Raising an eyebrow, the inventor tilted her head, "I wanted to know if you were alright."  
Elizabeth released a high-pitched but humourless laugh, which instantly gave Helena the urge to dive for cover, "Oh yes! Totally hunky-bloody-dory!" She released a hard breath, and her tone returned to normal, "Sorry. I'm alright."  
Sighing, Helena ran a hand through her hair, "Elizabeth, it is plain to see you are far from fine."  
"Please Helena. Just leave it."  
She was about to argue, when the door closed, followed by a loud shout of, "MUMMY! I'm home!"  
Sighing, she shook her head, "We're going to talk later." Turning to the door, she called, "I'll be right down sweetheart!" Casting her eyes once more around the now sawdust covered room, she shook her head, "When did you even bring a punching bag?"

It took Myka less than a second to realise there was something wrong. Tilting her head, she said softly, "Hel?" The inventor shook her head, and Myka nodded. Crouching, she stroked Lizzie's hair, "Baby, why don't you go see Aunty Leena?"  
Nodding, the girl trotted off, "Okay dokay!"  
Taking Helena's forearm, Myka spoke softly, "What is it?"  
"There are a group of people here. They came for Elizabeth..." Helena paused, "I think they are like her."  
Myka frowned, "How is that possible?"  
"Darling, you are still asking that?"  
Sighing, Myka nodded, "I suppose you're right." There was an exhaustion in her wife's voice, Helena was groggy, "Are you alright?" It was then she noticed Helena was carrying her left leg, "What happened?"  
"A minor disagreement." Taking Myka's hands in hers, she brushed her lips over the creamy knuckles, "Nothing to worry about."  
"Was it Freya?" Elizabeth had appeared on the stairs.  
Looking up to the other woman, Myka saw the obliterated spindles on the staircase- how she hadn't noticed them sooner was beyond her, "What the hell happened?! And who the hell is Freya?!"  
A cold voice came from behind, "I am Freya, and yes, I was the one who injured the mortal; she was very unhelpful."  
Helena's eyes widened as Elizabeth's grip crushed the mahogany banister as if it were paper. Her voice tremored ever so slightly, "Freya, I..."  
"Elizabeth!"  
The gleeful cry obliterated the fury coursing through her veins, spinning to see the little girl hurtling past the furiously quiet adults; seeming to diffuse the tension between them all- even Freya's stony expression softened slightly. Bending, Elizabeth scooped the girl into her arms, "Hello sweetheart."  
Burying her small fists into Elizabeth's long curls, she hugged her neck tightly, "Missed you."  
"I've only been gone a day."  
The girl merely sniffed and repeated, "Missed you."  
Feeling her heart melt a little, she sat on the step behind and held the girl closer, "And I you."  
It was then the little Elizabeth became aware of her surroundings, she looked at Freya, "Hello. My name is Elizabeth Bering-Wells, may I ask your name?"  
Freya's eyebrow curved, and Elizabeth felt the beginings of a snarl forming in her throat, but before it was released the other immortal smiled, "My name is Freya. It is a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth."  
The girl squirmed slightly, but Elizabeth was reluctant to put her down. After a moment, she conceded. Elizabeth's hair bounced as she trotted over the Freya, hand extended.  
With an amused, but not unkind smile, Freya gently took the small offered hand and shook it.  
Elizabeth saw Adam out of the corner of her eye, standing at the doorway, his eyes resting softly on the small child.

Elizabeth had decided to go for a run, but even after ten miles, her head felt no clearer. Throwing herself to the ground when she reached the bank of a river, she stretched and closed her eyes. Opening them with a growl, she could not find peace; even if it put out signs for her to follow. Letting her eyes drift to a deep pool in the river. Removing her shoes and socks, she left them on the bank before stepping into the icy water. It was a curious sensation, she knew she should be recoiling in shock from the Autumnal cold; but she didn't. She was vaguely aware of the temperature, but like the pain; the reaction was gone. Up to her neck, she sighed before taking three more steps and submerging completely.  
She didn't know how long she had been under the water, somehow lying on the river bed, she watched as the sunlight distorted on the surface. Through the clear water, she saw a flash of red on the bank. Frowning, she kicked up back to the surface; she then wished she had stayed down there.  
Freya reclined against the trunk of a willow tree, a look of mild amusement on her features.  
Rising out of the water, Elizabeth growled, "What do you want?"  
"Merely trying to understand the logic of a water guardian trying to drown herself."  
Elizabeth felt her teeth gritting, she didn't quite know what it was about this woman that set her blood afire with anger, "For a being with such command of fire, you really are an icy bitch."  
Getting up, Freya released a humourless chuckle, "Oh, how original."  
"Verdammte Frau" (Damned woman- German)  
Freya laughed, "Muss ich ärgern Sie?" (Do I vex you?- German)  
"Mehr als Fliegen, tun Ochsen." (More than flies do oxen- German)  
Her grin widening darkly, Freya merely said, "Gut." (good- German.) Leaning back, she chuckled, "I gather you slip into your native tongue when annoyed?"  
Wringing out her hair, she paid no heed to her soaked tank top and shorts, "A thing occurring more and more as of late."  
Before Freya could respond. Elizabeth's phone rang, "Hello Arthur, what is it?"  
He seemed uneasy, "Elizabeth, we have a ping. I think it's something you should go after."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know, but all I know there have been several incidents in Frankfurt over the last twenty four hours."  
"You think they might be Gunter's artefacts?  
She could almost see him solemnly nodding, "Yes, we don't know how many he had. But one of the incidents matches the criteria of Topcliffe's ring."  
Tasting the tang of blood, but without the sting of her teeth sinking into her cheek, she asked cautiously, "And the dagger?"  
"No sign yet. I want you, Pete, Myka and Helena to go to Frankfurt. There is evidence of at least six different artefacts."  
The air whistled out of her lungs, "Six? But it's been five years, why would they activate now?"

**I kinda know where this is going now so, fingers crossed, I should be able to write faster! **

**(Saying that, with my luck I'm libel to be landed with tonnes of essays and other such cumbersome pieces of work!)**

**Hope you are still enjoying it! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, hey hey!**_** How's it going?  
Had a weekend off, YEAHHHAAA! Hence the regular updates. I also feel like I'm on a bit of a roll (watch that fall flat on its face) Ah well! Enjoy! **

_1496_

_An almighty commotion came from the office of the Warehouse. Looking up from her inventory taking, Elizabeth frowned, as a man's agonised roar of pain came booming across the vast area. Dropping the book of inventory, she took off at a sprint towards the office.  
One of the young agents, a boy of no more than nineteen was being held down by the Warehouse doctors. Blood poured from his leg, where the bone jutted out at an unnatural angle. She had seen worse wounds while living on the streets, but his guttural screams knocked her off kilter. The Doctors were bent over him, muttering to each other, "Wir müssen entfernen Sie die Bein." (__**We need to remove the leg. **__German)  
Siegfrid shook his head, "Nein, Sie müssen ihn heilen. Ich brauche mein Agent!" (__**No, you must heal him. I need my agent! **__German)  
The head doctor frowned, his sickly pallor looking even paler in the dim light, "Es ist das Bein oder sein Leben Siegfried. Sie müssen wählen, und zwar schnell." (__**It is the leg or his life Siegfried. You must chose; and quickly.**__ German)  
The Huge man turned with a roar of, "Verdamnt!" (__**Damn!**__ German)  
Her mind working over time, Elizabeth looked up in a eureka moment, and shouted, "_ _Warten Sie! Ich weiß, was zu tun ist!" (__**Wait! I know what to do! **__German)  
The men looked up to her with disinterest, Siegfried shook his fist at her, "_ _Raus mit dir, Kind!" (__**Get out child!**__ German)  
Squaring her shoulders, she walked up to the man, reaching his chin in height even at her young age, "_ _Willst du mich, ihm zu helfen, oder nicht? Er wird sowieso sterben; selbst wenn sie das Bein zu entfernen, hat er zu viel Blut verloren." (__**Do you want me to help him, or not? He's going to die anyway, even if they remove the leg, he has lost too much blood. **__German)  
With a grumble, Siegfried took a look back to his agent, before nodding stiffly. "_ _So soll es sein, aber sein Schicksal liegt in Ihren Händen, Katze." (__**So be it, but his fate is in your hands, Cat. **__German.)  
"_ _Jawohl." (__**Yes sir.**__ German.)_

Arriving at the B&B, Elizabeth saw Helena giving Artie a (Rather vicious) piece of her mind. "Are you mad! She is four months pregnant!"  
The man was gesturing wildly, "Do you think I don't know that?! She is insisting on going!"  
The inventor seemed to grow to tower over Artie, "Arthur, I will not allow you to risk my wife or our unborn child!"  
"Helena." Myka's voice as always had a calming effect on her wife, "I want to go."  
Ebony eyes deepened, crossing the driveway to place her hand on Myka's bump, she shook her head, "Please, stay."  
Elizabeth came behind Helena, "Myka, I have her back, I swear."  
The brunette nodded, "I know Elizabeth. There is no one I trust more with Helena's safety than you but..."  
An unexpected voice cut them off, "I will accompany them also."  
Artie turned to Freya, "Who are you?"  
"She's like me Artie." Elizabeth's eyes turned on the red head, "What is your game?"  
Rolling her eyes, she said coldly, "Despite what you may think, we are here to help you." She shrugged, "And besides, two immortals are better than one."

Elizabeth didn't know why she was being plagued by one particular memory, but she gritted her teeth every time it replayed in her head. Sitting back in her seat, Freya reading on one side, Helena and Pete sleeping on the other; she felt it crash into her again.

_1496_

_She had never ran as hard, she was fit but her pace over the distance made her feel as if her lungs would explode. Clutching the artefact, wrapped in a purple shroud, she burst back into the office. The agent was quieter than he had been, his face was deathly pale as life drained from him. Unwrapping the bundle, revealing a poultice of herbs, she took off her belt and placed the leather between the agent's teeth. "_ _Dies wird weh tun. Verzeihen Sie mir." (__**This will hurt. Forgive me. **__German)  
Placing the small pouch on the bench, she looked to the head physician, "_ _Auf mein Zeichen, drücken Sie dies auf die Wunde. Sie müssen schnell sein, oder er wird sterben." (__**On my mark, press this against the wound. You must be quick, or he will die.**__ German)  
The Physician took the artefact, and nodded. "Ja." (__**Yes.**__ German)  
"Gut. Eins, zwei, drei,..." (__**Good. One, two, three... **__German.) Elizabeth pulled the agent's leg, bringing the snapped bone back beneath the flesh. The agent released a wild scream like a man on fire. "_ _JETZT!" (__**NOW! **__German)  
The physician applied the pouch, and the agent's screams, somehow managed to intensify. The other four men in the room were pinning him to the makeshift surgical table- a hastily cleared desk.  
After a moment, he began to cry out less. Sinking down, he panted heavily. Removing her belt, Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, "_ _Es ist nicht perfekt, er wird mit einem schlaffen Fuß. Aber er ist lebendig und wird wieder gehen." (__**It is not perfect, he will walk with a limp. But he is alive, and will walk again.**__ German)_

_Several days later, Elizabeth was cataloguing one of the aisles of the Warehouse when she became aware of eyes watching her. Turning, she called, "_ _Ich weiß, du bist da. Komm heraus." (__**I know you are there. Come out.**__ German.)  
The agent, walking with a cane, shuffled into the aisle, "_ _Verzeihen Sie mir. Ich kam, um Ihnen zu danken, dich gerettet mein Leben und mein Bein." (__**Forgive me. I came to thank you, you saved my life and my leg. **__German)  
She shrugged and turned back to her work, "_ _Es war nichts." (__**It was nothing.**__ German.)  
He inclined his head, "_ _Sie haben meine trotzdem danke." (__**You have my thanks anyway.**__ German)  
Placing down her quill, she nodded to him, "Nichts zu danken." (__**You're welcome.**__ German)  
"_ _Sie sind ein Agent?" (__**You are an agent? **__German)  
Going back to her work, she replied absentmindedly, "Ja." (__**yes. **__German)  
"_ _Habe ich nicht erfüllt Sie. Sind Sie neu hier?" (__**I have not met you. Are you new? **__German)  
"Nien." (__**No. **__German) She ticked off an artefact on her list, and moved to the next, "_ _Ich haben gewesen ein Agent für etwas mehr als einem Jahr. Aber ich habe im Lager sieben Jahre lang lebte." __**(**__**I have been an agent for a little over a year. But I have lived in the warehouse for seven years.**__ German)  
He nodded, "_ _Ich verstehe. Wie ist Ihr Name?" (__**I see. What is your name?**__ German)  
Marking off another artefact, she answered without turning to him, "Elsebeth Loewe. Und Sie?" (__**And you?**__ German)  
Inclining his head he answered, "G__ü__nter Amsel, Zu Ihren Diensten." (__**Gunter Amsel, at your service.**__ German.)_

There wasn't a moment when she thought back on her past that she regretted using Chiron's pouch to heal Günter. Freya sighed, "If your mind was any louder, you would wake the dead."  
"You can read my thoughts?"  
"No, but I can tell inside that head of yours you are screaming."  
Looking over to her, Elizabeth frowned, "What do you mean?"  
Tilting her head, Freya studied her carefully, "You know when something is wrong, when someone is having disturbing thoughts. I've seen you do it with Helena, you step in before even she realises she is think about acting. It might be a subtle touch to the wrist, or you'll say her name. We are more aware of our surroundings than mortals; we have to be. It is how we perform our duties as guardians."  
Sitting back, Elizabeth asked, "So, how does one become the guardian of the gates of Hell?"  
"That is a story for another time."

**Hope you guys are enjoying it! Thanks again for your reviews! They make my uni life much more exciting! **


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is another developmentaly one! **

**Thank you all for your reviews, I always love to read what you guys think! Enough from me! Enjoy! **

Max had always loved history. Now, walking through a middle ages cemetery in the middle of Frankfurt, he felt as though he could close his eyes and move through time itself. His parents had wanted him closer to home, but unless there was a substantial piece of land and the Atlantic ocean between him and them; he knew he wouldn't get any peace. So instead he threw a dart at an atlas; and Bob's your uncle, he started university in Frankfurt. He had been permitted to survey the tombs in the cemetery. After an hour of pondering the names written in stone, wondering about the faces that matched to the names. Pausing outside a family crypt, he ran his fingers over the name of a young woman, "What kind of a person were you Elaine Amsel?" His fingers resumed their track over the stone, until he found an irregularity. The door looked to be damaged, as if someone had tried to pry it open without success. Bending to look into the hole made, he found it filled with a strange blue powder. Pulling out a handkerchief, Max made a bowl of his palm. With two fingers he swept out some of the powder into it. As a sharp pain flared in his hand, he looked down to see his finger tips bleeding."What the hell..." Whatever trail of thought he was on was obliterated as he blacked out.

As she stepped off of the plane, Elizabeth suddenly felt as if the air had been driven out of her. Recovering smoothly, with a frown, she brushed off the reaction.  
As she pulled her case from the baggage return, she felt Freya's eyes on her. The Red head whispered in her ear, "Something happened, as you were leaving the plane. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Picking up the case with ease, she joined the other agents, leaving Freya with a curious frown.

"What I do not understand, is why the artefacts would become active now." Helena walked alongside Elizabeth, as they approached Gunter's house.  
The immortal studied the house carefully, as they climbed the cast iron fence- the gate was rusted shut. "I don't know. But intend to find out." Opening the ajar front door, she ran a hand through her hair, "The last time I was here, I did not have time to search the place. There was a girl here and..." Her teeth gritted and she resisted the urge to punch something, "The girl. Damn it!"  
"What girl?"  
"An English girl. She was about sixteen; she had run away. I think it is a safe bet to say she is the reason the artefacts have come into circulation." Gripping her hair, she began to pace furiously, "She probably found the artefacts and sold them. Damn me for a fool." Sitting on the bottom stair, she rested her head in her hands.  
Helena frowned, "Elizabeth." Sitting beside her friend, she wrapped an arm around her. Seeing her so fractured unsettled Helena. Her normally flawless veneer was chipped and peeling.  
Struggling to take a breath, she said stiffly, "I'm fine."  
"No, you're not! Stop pretending that you are!" The inventor knew her voice was sharper than intended. But instead of Elizabeth spinning defensively, as she had expected, The older woman's shoulders sank in defeat.  
Her voice was small, "I know." There is was. She had no more anger, hurt or fury to drive her on; leaving the once powerful woman in the grips of overwhelming despair. "It is becoming too much. This artefact disturbance, these new abilities... Helena, my only escape was my pain. Only in the moments when I was in physical agony, could I even pretend to be something vaguely human. But now... Now I don 't even know what I am. The others have assumed mantles of Gods, am I a God? I sure as hell don't feel like one. I feel weak. But perhaps this is normal, for what are God's supposed to feel? Anything?" Her head sinking into her hands, Elizabeth dug her nails into her hands. Pulling back, she showed Helena the water pooling there, "I do not even bleed. Everything I once was is gone. Other than my memories; which serve as a bitter reminder to a life lost." Straightening, she gritted her teeth, "Now, enough. We are going to find this child, and she will tell us where the artefacts are."

To say Claudia was nervous would be an understatement. Pete, unusually, had opted to go solo; as he found Freya terrifying. Leaving the young techi to partner with the irate immortal. The tall red head scanned the crowds of people with disinterest, "What exactly are we looking for?"  
Claudia scanned the file on her phone, "I'm not sure, but there have been reports of a man attacking women at random."  
Freya sighed, "Well that narrows it down, it could be anything, from Jack the Ripper's knife, to the possibility the man is just a pig."

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Adam thanked Leena as she placed a cup of tea in front of him. Looking up as if startled, he smiled softly, "Thank you."  
Leaning back against the bench, she studied him carefully, "You're aura, its unusual."  
He chuckled, "I would quite imagine it is." Sipping his tea, he asked, "What do you see in it?"  
"I'm not sure. There is so much, yet so little."  
Standing, he smiled sadly, "Exactly. Thank you for the tea. I am afraid Shu and I must stay awhile longer. It is not advisable to leave Freya and Elizabeth alone together for too long. I fear they would kill each other."  
"Freya has a very turbulent aura, as if she is struggling against something."  
Adam's expression changed to something unreadable, "What do you mean?"  
The innkeeper suddenly felt uncomfortable, "I don't know. I'd better start making the beds..."  
The immortal's voice was soft, "Leena?"  
"I said I don't know."  
The sharpness of her tone disturbed him, "Alright." Inclining his head, he said carefully, "I'm going to go for a walk. If you need to talk; you know where I am."

Stepping out onto the porch, Adam looked up as a squeal of delight came across the grass. He smiled as Elizabeth ran across the lawn, Trailer bounding beside her. Turning, she gave a cry of delight before chasing the woofing dog. Chuckling, he headed for the orchard.

Beneath the boughs, he looked up to see the apples ripe and ready. Leena had mentioned she was going to collect them the next day. With a shrug, he took off his shirt. Lying it on the grass, he leapt up. Grabbing the lowest branch he swung himself easily into the tree.

About half an hour later, Elizabeth pottered into the outskirts of the orchard. Coming across Adam's shirt covered in apples, she frowned. "Huh?"  
Seeing the child, he was careful not to drop the arm load of apples he carried, "Hey."  
She looked up, "Oh! You're climbing!"  
"I'm getting the apples." Picking one off of his pile, he asked, "Can you catch?"  
"Uh huh!"  
Holding it out, he nodded, "Right, three, two, one..." The apple landed softly in her palms, "Well done!"  
Grinning, she took a bite, "Mmm, thank you! Leena was wondering where you went, she said dinner will be ready in about an hour. Bye!"  
Chuckling at her polite abruptness, he had no time to reply before she was gone. With his spare arm, he swung down; to deposit the apples on his shirt. Looking up, he nodded, "An hour. Alright then!"

**Okay... I'm not quite sure how or why that fluff came in at the end there! Oh well! I hope you guys are still enjoying it, if not please tell me! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Just a short one to tide you over until I link up my notes! Enjoy! As always I adore your reviews!**

As the silence between them became deafening, Claudia spoke, "Not much of a conversationalist, are you?"  
Freya regarded her with apparent disinterest, before sighing, "What do you want to talk about?"  
"Urm... I don't know."  
Her strides lengthening, the immortal said amusedly, "Now who is the poor conversationalist."

Hearing footsteps on the porch, Leena turned to see Adam striding towards her; topless. The innkeeper felt her head go very light very quickly, as she beheld his well muscled and, finely toned chest. With a dazzling smile, he took the bundle from his shoulder and placed the shirt wrapped apples on the table. "I made a start, to save you tomorrow."  
"Oh, OH!" Leena struggled to formulate a coherant thought never mind words, "Um, good. Uh, thanks."  
Realising what was afflicting the innkeeper, but being too polite to point it out, Adam picked his shirt back up. Leena moved forward, and held onto the material, "Here, let me, you've been carrying fruit about in this. I'll put it through the wash for you."  
He smiled again, unintentionally making her legs go to jelly, "Thank you."  
Shu appeared in the doorway, "Adam, a word?"  
"Of course." He inclined his head to Leena, "Excuse me."  
"Sure, no problem!"

In the Hallway, the Egyptian regarded him sympathetically, "Be careful of the path you are treading my friend."  
Adam became sombre, "I tread no path friend. You should know me better than to assume so."  
"I speak only as a cautionary measure. Adam, you are as a brother to me. I only seek to protect you, as any brother would. I beg of you, distance yourself from this mortal."  
"We have barely even spoken..."  
"The seeds of danger have already been sown. Do not cultivate them Adam. For the sake of you both."  
His fists tightening slightly, Adam felt his anger rising, he whispered harshly, "Shu, I am in no danger. The only one I would ever loved died because of me over three thousand years ago. In the arms of her father; because I was at war when it happened. He turned to leave  
"Adam..."  
"I will distance myself from the mortal Shu, if it will put your mind at rest."

Claudia almost heaved an audible sigh of relief when her Farnsworth buzzed, "Hey Hg!"  
"Claudia, Elizabeth tells me we are looking for a young northern English girl."  
She nodded, "Right, so a teenager that sounds like you..."  
"No!" Elizabeth stood up, "The Northern accent is completely different!"  
Freya looked over to the screen, "Newcastle?"  
"Yeah, I'd say so."  
The immortal nodded, "I know it. Don't worry."  
Elizabeth inclined her head, "Good. We'll meet up at the Cathedral in two hours."  
Claudia flashed a grin, "We'll be there!"

Shu shuddered a moment. Sitting across from him, Adam frowned, "Are you alright?"  
"I sense an imbalance."  
The other man straightened as a feeling of uneasiness washed over him too, "I feel it." Releasing a shuddering breath, he shook his head, as if ridding himself of a troublesome fly.  
Running a hand through his thick black hair, Shu's eyes wandering in worry, "What is this?"

Claudia noticed Freya had stopped dead. "What is it?"  
"Call Elizabeth."  
Opening the Farnsworth, Claudia was met by a severe looking Elizabeth, "You too?"  
Freya nodded.  
"What was it?"  
"An imbalance. Adam and Shu will handle it."

The first time it happened, he was surprised, he hadn't expected anything to come of this; much less this. As the life drained from the whore beneath him, and strength flooded his limbs, he released a long laugh. Getting up, unbothered by the body, he dressed. Flicking a note at her corpse, he stretched, "You did better than your word, mein Leiber, danke." (**...my dear, thank you. **German)  
Standing in the crisp winter sun, he took a deep breath of the clear biting air. He could feel her alive, like a buzzing in the back of his skull; but if he had his own way, it wouldn't for much longer.

**Just a short one. It's a little all over the place but it should start to link up soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Again you have my most sincere apologies for my slow updating. I assure you, once we reach later chapters I will be much quicker! I do hope you are still enjoying it, despite my tardiness! **

"Hold it right there."  
Despite the fact she knew she wasn't the target of Elizabeth's growl, she still felt the need to stop in her tracks.  
The teenage girl froze, "Hey, it's you."  
Elizabeth voice was level and measured, "Yes, it's me, and I think you know why I have sought you out."  
She looked down, "Yeah. Is it about that crap I nicked from that old house?"  
Straightening, Elizabeth caught the girl with a lethal glare, "Yes."  
Helena began to relax, she knew when Elizabeth was genuinely angry, this was not one of those times. She was angry, but not at the girl. She came up beside her friend, moulding her own features into a stern parental mask, "What did you take?"  
"Just some old junk, they looked like antiques, so I sold them."  
Helena ran a hand through her hair, as Elizabeth asked, "Who did you sell them to?"  
The girl replied stubbornly, "Just some cheap as hell antique dealer."  
"Have you any left?"  
The girl frowned, "What's it to you?"  
Helena saw the subtle shift as Elizabeth actually became angry, "They belong to my organisation; and we want them back."  
The girl sighed, "It doesn't matter anyway. Some guy stole the last few."  
It was then Elizabeth noticed the developing bruise on the girl's hairline. "What did he look like?"  
"I don't know, about six foot maybe. He hit me over the head, my memory isn't exactly perfect."

Outside the cathedral, Freya looked up with a disinterested glare, "You're late."  
Elizabeth shot her a harsh look, "We found the girl."  
"Is this the one?" Freya towered over the teenager.  
"This is Carol; and she is going to tell us exactly who she sold the artefacts to."  
Claudia would not have swapped positions with the girl for all the computers in the world. Freya was scary, but Elizabeth could be straight up terrifying when she wanted to be; and right now both immortals were glaring white hot daggers down on the girl.  
"I don't know! It was some pawn shop I found in a back alley, the guy ripped me off, so I kept a few behind!"  
Pete jogged up behind them, "Sorry I'm late! I ur... got distracted!"  
Elizabeth turned her disapproving glare to him, causing the agent to shrink away, "It wasn't by any chance the lovely detective Petra, who was the source of your distraction?"  
"Um... No... Well... Maybe... well."  
"Shut up Peter!"  
With a nod he closed his mouth. As Elizabeth turned her back, he whispered to HG, "What's up with her?"

Sitting cross-legged on the bed in their hotel room, Claudia and HG watched patiently as Elizabeth paced furiously. Freya had gone in search of a bar, leaving the two agents to deal with the frustrated immortal. In the chair, in the corner, Carol sat sullenly; handcuffed to the piece of furniture. "So tell me again; what exactly did this man say and do to you?"  
Sighing, the girl huffed, "I told you, he said 'Die Artefakte nicht zu euch gehören, mein Lieber.'"  
Helena frowned, "'The artefacts do not belong to you, my dear?' Suggesting he knew about artefacts."  
Elizabeth crouched in front of Carol, "Exactly. Are you sure he used the word artefakte? Not Tand, Antiquitäten?"  
She shook her head, "No, he defiantly said artefakte."  
Running both hands through her thick curls Elizabeth released a growling sigh. "I need a drink."  
She jabbed a finger at Carol as she stormed out, "Watch her."

As if sensing her approach, Freya slid a double whiskey to her right. Grabbing the tumbler, Elizabeth practically threw the liquid down her neck; before releasing a frustrated growl at the lack of a burn, "What tap water is this?"  
Sipping her own, Freya sighed, "Alas, it is not tap water. It's their top shelf scotch. You just destroyed a sixty euro glass of whiskey."  
Looking up, Elizabeth saw the barman; who looked fit to faint. "Ah, so that is why he is looking at me like I'm some kind of hell-beast."  
Freya curved an eyebrow, and finished her drink, "Tell me that joke was not intended, if it was may I say it was in incredibly bad taste."  
Elizabeth blinked slowly in embarrassment, but rather than show it, she looked to the barman, "Speaking of bad taste; another."

**Again! My sincere apologies for being so damned late! **

**As always I adore to hear what you are thinking about it! (The weird thing is, I have most of the later chapters written, I just need to link the flaming things!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quicker one this time! Two in a day; my! I must be doing well. Or maybe being full of flu makes me more productive. **

**Enjoy!**

This time; there would be no mistakes, no errors of judgment to stop him. Casting cold eyes around the ten bound people in front of him, he stretched; he was going to enjoy this.

Walking back from the bar, seeming more sober than she entered, Elizabeth suddenly felt strange. Freya stopped dead, "Elizabeth?"  
The strength seemed to suddenly leave her, and she found herself on the floor.

Adam sat bolt upright, and locked eyes with Shu, "Another?"  
The Egyptian nodded, "Yes. I am not inclined to believe this is a coincidence."  
Standing, Adam pulled out his phone, "I'm calling Freya, you and I shall find this imbalance and stop it."

Some of them begged, some fought, others merely wept; regardless, he killed them all. As the last, a girl of no more than eight, dropped limp from his hand, he stood up with a long stretch; savouring the feeling of strength they brought him. Stepping out into the bustling street, he watched the swarms of people mill past the entrance to the small New York apartment; now full of bodies. He hated America, as he hated most things. This was an era of overindulgence, and greed. Once he defeated her, then he would see to them next.

Sitting up, Elizabeth realised she was back in the hotel room, "What happened?"  
Freya was standing on the other side of the room, "The imbalance we all felt before, it came back. But it seems to be centred upon you. Shu and Adam are tracking it as we speak."  
"What could cause it?"  
Picking up a bottle of water from the table beside her, Freya threw it to Elizabeth, "We're not sure, yet. But Adam and Shu will find out."

On a street in New York, Adam's head snapped to the side, "In there."  
Climbing the stairs, the two immortals readied themselves for a fight, Shu nodded to the door, "Three... two... one... now!"  
Jumping forward, Adam burst down the apartment door. Shu charged in afterwards, only recoil in horror. "What happened here?"  
Adam felt revulsion rising within him, and when his eyes rested on the child, he had to steady himself with the doorframe.  
The eight corpses lay, wide eyes; expressions of horror remained etched into their dead faces. "Who could have done this?"  
Gathering himself, Shu took a deep breath, "More to the point, where are they now?"

The gravel crunched satisfyingly under his feet as he boldly walked up the driveway. His main target wasn't inside, but she would come back like a bat out of hell once she heard what happened. His grip tightened around the knife in his hand. He could use an artefact, but he didn't want her to die too quickly. Walking up the steps, he froze. "That's not possible..."  
But despite his disbelief, the brunette walked around; very much alive, and pregnant. Steeling himself, he knocked at the door, hiding the weapon. This had altered his plan, but she would be just as effective; if not more so.  
Looking up, Myka answered the door, "Can I help you?"  
Allowing his own voice to come from the boy's mouth, he grinned, "Remember me?"  
Myka had no time to react before he had launched at her, "NO!"

Bursting out of his hotel room, Pete practically broke down the girls' door. Launching out of bed, Helena cried, "Peter! What on earth is wrong?"  
"Huge vibe. Bad one! Really, really bad!"  
At the same point Elizabeth came running from the reading room down the hallway, Freya in tow, "There is something wrong."  
He nodded, "We need to get back to the B&B. Now."

**Just a quicky before I run off to a lecture! **

**Sorry to leave you hanging there! Please let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Seriously, flu seems to make me write faster! (Go figure!) **

**Hope you guys are still enjoying it, as always I love your comments. **

As Elizabeth raced along the autobahn, grateful of the lack of a speed limit, she heard Helena's Farnsworth go off.  
Snapping it open, the British inventor took one look at Artie's face and panicked, "Arthur, what is happening? Peter had a 'bad vibe', then Elizabeth and Freya got a terrible feeling of foreboding..."  
Their boss' voice cracked as he managed, "Helena, you need to come home. Now."  
Helena nodded, "We're on our way to the airport now. What's wrong Artie? What has happened?"  
Rubbing his eyes, Artie was struggling to speak, "Helena, it's... Just please, get home quickly."  
Now completely panicking, Helena asked hurriedly, "Artie, is it Myka? Is it the baby?"  
"Myka's alive Helena, but you need to be here."

Pulling up to the B&B, Helena took off at a sprint, bursting through the door; she stopped with a barely smothered scream.  
The hallway was completely trashed, the table was smashed beyond recognition and what caught the inventor's attention was the sheer amount of blood all over the room. Hyperventilating, Helena's head snapped up as Leena came into the corridor, "Where is Myka?"  
"She's in the hospital, Artie told me to wait for you here."  
Elizabeth held onto Helena's shoulders, as the other woman began to shake, "What happened?"  
"We don't know. Someone came and attacked her."  
Helena's grip on her arm tightened, and Elizabeth realised had she been normal; she wouldn't have any circulation to that arm.

In the waiting room, Artie stood as Helena practically sprinted up to him, "Where is she?"  
Resting a hand on Helena's arm, in an awkward attempt to comfort her, he replied, "She's still in surgery. They need to..." His voice failed.  
"What?" Helena's ebony eyes searched frantically for explanation, "They need to what Artie?"  
Running a hand over his tight curls, Artie felt his voice tremouring, "Myka, was really badly hurt... _she_ barely survived it... the baby... They said they needed to perform a hysterectomy."  
Helena released a long quiet moan, and slipped to the floor. Dashing forwards, Elizabeth caught the inventor. Cradling her against her chest, she felt Helena break. A heart wrenching cry tore itself from her very being. Gripping her friend tighter, Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly. The feeling of déjà vu was almost too much to handle. Pulling Helena's head into her neck, Elizabeth whispered quietly, "Helena, I swear, I will find the bastard; and I will reign upon him such vengeance that he will curse his mother for meeting his father."

Waking, Myka was all too aware of the deep ache settled across her entire body. With an effort, she managed to sit up. Glancing around the foreign room, she gathered she was in hospital. Helena was asleep in the chair beside the bed, her arms and head resting on the mattress beside Myka. It took less than a minute for what had happened to come rushing back to her. Eyes wide, her hands went to her stomach; beneath her gown she could feel stitches. Her muscles and bones screamed in agony, as she frantically pulled up the gown. Covering her mouth with one hand, she strangled a scream. At her side Helena stirred, "Myka?" the inventor snapped awake, "Myka!"  
Shaking her head violently, ignoring the pain it caused, she felt panic setting in. Her breathing became shallower and more rapid, her head went light, and burning tears began to pour in torrents down her cheeks. Careful not to hurt her wife any further, Helena gently held Myka's arms, "Darling..." She could say no more as her throat tightened; choking away her words.  
Feeling Helena brought Myka's breathing back to level, and allowed her to release a long mournful cry. Sinking back down, she curled into a ball and began to weep uncontrollably. Standing, Helena softly lay on the hospital bed; holding Myka carefully against her chest.

**Sorry, twas a sad one. Hope you guys are still bearing with me!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey hey hey!**_ **Hope you are all well and enjoying it still! Due to buggering my ribs in training last night, all I'm really good for at the moment is writing. (Despite the fact I'm playing in a match tomorrow! :S) Oh well! Hopefully I'll be able to keep up this update speed! (I appear to be making up for lost time in the past two days!)**

Sitting on the roof of the B&B, Elizabeth felt as if her heart had been placed in a car crusher. A hollow void ripped at her insides. Keeping her mouth shut, and her eyes dry, she knew she had to be the rock for Myka and Helena; she had to be the one who was strong. Like she had when Christina had died. Closing her eyes, she silently hated herself.  
"Are you alright?"  
At first Elizabeth did not recognise the voice, it had been altered to much by concern, she had to open her eyes before she realised it was Freya. "What do you want?"  
Lowering herself onto the tiles beside Elizabeth, she turned her head, "I wanted to see if you were alright."  
Chuckling humourlessly, Elizabeth asked coldly, "Now, why would you want to go and do something like that?"  
The guardian placed lay her head back against the cool roof tiles, "Because you're blaming yourself for what happened."  
"What do you know?" Elizabeth's voice was bitter, "You have barely known me a month and you have done nothing but presume to know my thoughts. You do not know me Freya." Sitting up, she glared down into the trees below.  
Propping herself up on her elbows, she replied carefully, "I realise that. But it is no excuse to go through what you are going through, alone."  
"And pray tell, what am I going through?"  
Sitting up fully, Freya drew her attention, "Every loss you have suffered is felt more keenly, because you are an immortal. In your lifetime, you have lost more than most mortals could never dream. Family, lovers, children. We all have had the things most dear to us ripped away from us. Adam, Shu, you and I, we have all been forced to give up our lives for this." Flicking her eyes to Elizabeth, she could tell the other woman was listening, "I was a warrior queen. I ruled over the lands of the north before I became this. The early tribes were incredibly war like and the only way to remain the strongest was to be the most ruthless; and it often meant making deals with arcane begins. Most of these, of course, were entirely fictitious. But I found one which was far from it. I promised him my soul, if he made me the most powerful warrior in the world. He declined, I went to him again and again, until he asked me what I was willing to sacrifice for this. I replied anything. He told me, he would give me what I desired, but in exchange he would have the life of the first person I saw after the meeting. Before I could refuse the bargain had been struck, as I had already said I would pledge anything." Running a hand through her hair, she sighed, "When I left him, I tore a strip from my cloak and wrapped it around my eyes. With the help of my wolf, I got back to my village, knowing the area, I was able to walk as confident as one with sight to my tent. The demon haunted my dreams, called me a coward and an oath breaker. My sister, who shared my hut, came in. She pulled the blindfold from my eyes and shook me awake."  
Elizabeth finally turned to the other woman, "He took her?"  
She nodded. "I went back to his alter, and called him out. I demanded that he return her to me. He just laughed. So I challenged him, it amused him; so he indulged me. He was winning, he wielded a spear of flame, I was only armed with a copper axe. He threw the weapon at me, striking me in the shoulder and pinning me to the wall behind." Lying back again, she gritted her teeth, "As he approached to finish me off with his knife, I felt strength flood my limbs, and I managed to bury my axe in his Chest." Her expression turned to one of disgust, "Grabbing my hand, he began to laugh, 'This is your curse now.' His blood was the colour of tar. It enveloped my axe; it was like it had a life of its own. The blood latched itself to my skin, there was nothing I could do as it covered me completely. Since then, I have been this..." She flicked a flame across her fingers, "...thing."  
Elizabeth asked softly, "Your sister?"  
Freya began playing with the hem of her shirt, "I dragged her out if the pit; and we went home. But unfortunately, she and the others had noticed the change in me. I loved my sister, but being the younger sibling, she had always harboured some jealously towards me; she was my heir. So, she and a group of my most trusted Lords, tried to kill me in my sleep. They would have succeeded, had I not possessed the uncanny ability to heal. Grabbing my black axe, I saw red and slaughtered them all."  
"And your people, did they not..."  
Freya lay back, "For a queen to kill her own kin, or unstable lords was not unusual. It was merely seen as a legitimate way to maintain power."  
Digging her nails into her palms, Elizabeth asked, "Why are you telling me this?"  
It was almost unsettling to hear the other woman's voice soften, "Because, I know what it is to be alone in this world. Before Shu became a guardian, just over five thousand years ago, I spent four millennia watching the world around me decay."  
Elizabeth frowned, "I thought he said you were six thousand..."  
She chuckled, "I play down my age. Shu does not need to know exactly how old I am." She shook her head, "For God's sake, the man is enough of a worrier without needing to know that I'm four thousand years his senior; he already has more than enough complexes to keep him busy."

Falling against the wall of his motel room, he tightened the bandage on his leg; where Myka had embedded his knife. Half way through cursing her, there came a knock on the door. Limping over, he called, "Yes?"  
A voice replied, "Open the door, it's me."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm liking posting shorties at the moment, I seem to be getting them out quicker than if I slog out long chapters. Let me know which you prefer. I know the last one was one hell of a chunk of text!**

Raising his hand, he paused; uncertain. The voice came again, "Gunter. Open the door. Now."  
Compelled to obey, he swiftly opened the door and bowed, "Master."  
"Get up." As he straightened, Gunter found himself lifted by the collar and slammed into the opposing wall, "I see we have a new body. Now, what was our agreement?"  
Shying away from the other man, he replied, "An eternity of service."  
"In exchange for?"  
"My revenge."  
His voice was cold and hard, "Exactly. I allow you your petty feud, only because it does not interfere with my plans. You deserted your mission five years ago. That is inexcusable."  
As he was dropped, Gunter fell to his knees, "Please Master! I was so close, allow me to..."  
"No!" Crouching, the other man snarled, "Now we do this my way."

As his car pulled up to the B&B, Adam leapt out of the car and ran the rest of the way. Inside he saw Leena cleaning up broken furniture and wiping up, what was, a hideous amount of blood. "What happened?" Kneeling, he began to help.  
Barely holding it together, "Myka was attacked and..."  
The dustpan of splintered wood fell from her hand and clattered to the floor. "Leena." Moving forward, he pulled her into a strong but gentle embrace.  
"They lost the baby."  
His eyes shut tightly, as his throat tightened, "All will be well in the end. Things will come right."  
Pulling back, she began to wipe her eyes, "Thank you.  
"Do they know who did it?"  
She shook her head, "Myka is the only one to see the bastard; she was still unconscious when I got back."

Elizabeth was roused from her thoughts as her phone began to ring. Freya took a deep breath as she was brought from her own musings. Looking around, she asked, "How long have we been lying here?"  
Pulling her phone out of her pocket she replied absentmindedly, "A few hours." Unlocking her phone she answered, "Arthur? What is it?"  
"Myka is awake. There is something you need to hear; come to the hospital right away, she wants to talk to you."  
"I'll be straight around."  
Freya stretched, "What is it?"  
"Myka is awake, she wants to speak with me."  
Nodding the other guardian asked, "Do you want me to come along?"  
"Yeah, I could do without getting pulled over, you can watch for police."  
Raising an eyebrow, Freya chuckled, "This should be fun."  
Standing, she walked to the edge of the roof. Elizabeth frowned, "What are you doing?"  
"Do you need anything inside?"  
Getting to her feet, she replied, "No... but..."  
"Then why bother going back inside? The driveway is there." She pointed down, before stepping off.  
Landing as if the drop was no more than a curb, Freya turned and gave Elizabeth a sweeping bow. "Try to land in a crouch, that takes a few millennia practice!"  
Not willing to be outdone, Elizabeth stepped off, her knee jarred but sans the pain she managed to remain casual.  
Freya raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "That hurt?"  
Straightening, any humour left her expression, "Nothing hurts."

**If the short chapters don't float your boat, let me know and I'll revert to my old style. Hope you guys are enjoying it still! **

**Love your comments they make my day! I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, I'll be too busy pummelling my opposition into dust in my first match! **** Rugby ftw! **

**Hopefully I won't get myself killed tomorrow! If I don't I shall endeavour to update soon!  
If I do... I shall endeavour to update from **_**the other side! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Alrighty then! How are we all? I apologise for it taking me a few days to update but I was suffering from concusion as my head was stamped on in the afore mentioned rugby match- and as a result I've been a tad scrambled for the past two days! (You should have seen the other guy!)**

**Hope you are still enjoying this! The pace should pick up within the next few!**

The sickly sterile smell of the hospital caused Elizabeth's stomach to turn. Each step was meticulously measured as she scanned the signs to find the ward Myka was on. She had told Freya to stay in the car. Finally finding the private room, Elizabeth knocked softly before entering. Helena sat holding onto Myka's hand as if it were the only thing tethering her to the world. Elizabeth spoke softly, "Arthur said you wanted to see me."  
The agent looked up, her eyes red from hours of tears, "Yeah, he just left."  
Taking the seat on Myka's other side, she asked, "I know it is a stupid question, but, how are you?"  
Resting her free hand on Elizabeth's wrist, Myka bit her lip, "I'll be better, when you catch him."  
Elizabeth straightened, "You know who it was?"  
Myka's eyes closed and her head lowered in an affirmative.  
"Who is it?"  
Helena's grip on Myka's hand tightened, as the curly haired woman struggled to speak, "It... Oh God Elizabeth... It was him." A sob broke through, and she swallowed it raggedly, "He's back, I don't know how... but he's back."  
Elizabeth's back and shoulders began to shake with tension, she had an idea of who Myka was talking about, but prayed she was wrong. "Who?"  
But her fears were brutally confirmed as Myka released his name like a vile curse, "Gunter."

Elizabeth had sat frozen for nearly five minutes, when Helena broke the silence. "How is this possible? You destroyed him. Not just killed, you... I don't know what you did. He shattered like glass." The older woman merely leant chin on her thumbs. Frustrated, Helena's voice came out higher than usual, "Elizabeth, what is happening?"  
"I don't know." The immortal's voice was cracking slightly, "He was dead, gone, obliterated; he cannot be alive."  
Myka, feeling sick at the very mention of the man, asked, "What exactly did you do to him that night?"  
Running a hand through her thick curls, Elizabeth's eyes remained fixed on the floor, "I released the power of the fountain. I didn't know what I was doing, I couldn't control it. I just let go; I poured all my fury and hate into my hands and... you saw the result Helena."  
"You used power that was not yours to utilise."  
Elizabeth spun to her feet, as Shu entered. "You recklessly threw your power as you would sling a ball of mud." His severe dark eyes flashed to each one, "We all felt you're power that night; and the resulting quiet. You should not have used it without knowing how to control it."  
feeling her hackles rise, she snarled, "It was a spur of the moment thing, to stop him from further hurting the people I love."  
He began to hiss, "Mort..." Stopping himself, due to those present, he said quietly, "Outside."

By the time they left the main doors, Elizabeth was ready for blood, "What?"  
"Your attachment to these mortals is dangerous!"  
Squaring her shoulders, and looking him in the eye, she growled, "Dangerous? I'll tell you what is dangerous; coming between me and my family. These _mortals_ are all I hold dear in this world, and if you think I am going to give them up, just because I am going to outlive them; then you are sorely mistaken."  
Shaking his head, his rationality and calm only served to enrage her further, "You are being unreasonable; you do not need them. To get attached to mortals is to tether yourself to a world, to which you no longer belong. We are not bound by their laws. When they die, and they will, your heart will break and you will become an instable liability. When that day comes, we will be forced to take action."  
Undaunted, she put herself within millimetres of his face, "I look forward to that day."  
Freya's voice came from behind, "What the hell is going on?" Putting her arms between them, she pushed them back with surprising ease, "Shu, what the hell is going on?"  
"I was explaining to Elizabeth that she should not associate with mortals."  
The fire guardian stiffened, straightening to her full height, she spoke slowly, "That is not your place Shu. If I believe it to be a risk, then I will talk to Elizabeth."  
Nodding, he answered steadily, "Of course. My apologies." Before retreating.  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
Seeing Elizabeth was Shaking in anger, Freya placed her hands on the other woman's arms, "Breathe."  
After a few moments, Elizabeth exhaled through gritted teeth, "It's Gunter."  
"Who?"  
"Gunter Amsel. My old partner at Warehouse eight... he... I'll explain in the car. I need to track him down."

Striding into the warehouse office, Elizabeth roared, "Claudia!"  
The techy came barrelling out of the back room, "Woah! Yeah! I'm here! What's up?!"  
Elizabeth looked to the world as a fury filled lioness, "I need you to help me track a most notable coward, an infinite and endless liar, an hourly promise breaker, the owner of no one good quality."  
Freya raised an eyebrow, "So, you either go German or quote Shakespeare when angry; fascinating."  
Ignoring the other guardian, Elizabeth turned to her, "Gunter is back. I need you to run a search for any of his known aliases in the local area."  
Turning to the computer, Claudia began typing furiously, "I'm on it."  
"I'm going to Sioux Falls, I have a contact meeting me there."  
Freya frowned, "What for? Is it to find Gunter?"  
"No, it's to retrieve the stolen artefacts. I had my people finish the job we started. Including taking care of Carol."  
Claudia paused, and turned slowly. Her eyes were terrified, "_Take care_ of Carol?"  
"Yes, I made sure she would keep our secret and I have people investigating into why she ran away. Until then she is under my protection."  
"Oh. That's good..." She frowned, "Wait, you have _people_?"

Gunter jumped when a voice came from behind, "Gunter."  
Spinning, he dropped to one knee, "Master."  
The man handed him a folded cloth. "Do not fail me this time."  
Receiving the purple cloth, he nodded, "Yes master, of course." Like smoke the other man was gone. Unfolding the cloth, he uncovered a small cross.

The plan was perfect. Standing in the bustling street, his placard declaring proudly 'Trust in the lord and you will be saved.'  
She moved like a shark through a shoal of fish, brilliant green eyes taking in every detail of the scene. Analysing, processing. He felt his lip curl in disgust, she really was a detestable creature. Gunter had not laid eyes on Elsebeth Loewe since she had destroyed his body and left his consciousness in the crystallised remains. Moving towards her, he used the boy's own voice, "Ma'am, you look to be one who is lost."  
She looked down on him, as she stood several inches taller, "I am afraid I am beyond your help young man."  
"But ma'am, no one is beyond the help of the Lord."  
She smiled and said, not unkindly, "Would the Lord happen to know where I can find 57th street?"  
He nodded, "Of course. Do you have a pen?"  
Pulling her notebook out of her bag, she watched as he drew a quick map. "Follow that and you should get right there!"  
"Thank you."  
Taking one of her hands in his black cotton gloved ones, he pressed the cross against her palm, "God bless you."  
Inclining her head, she took a step back, "Thank you."  
As soon as she was out of sight, he slipped the cross back into his pocket and walked away. With a shrug, he threw the placard into the nearest dumpster.

**As always I adore to hear from you! Any and all reviews are received eagerly and excitedly!**

**As requested I'm going to return to the longer chapters! It shouldn't be a problem! The majority of the later chapters are written anyway! and they're quite long!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me a few days to update, I have been ****ü****ber busy, and I've had a touch of writers block. But I'm back! (Though I'm unlikely to update till next week as I am going home tomorrow and I doubt I'll have time to go on the computer!)**

Driving back to univille, Elizabeth leant back in her seat. She had another few hours ahead of her, and the voice on the radio was driving her to distraction. Opening her window, she took a deep breath, and winced at the noise of the motor way. Glancing at the clock, she shrugged, "I said I'd be back late." Pulling off, she began to take a detour through the badlands national park.

The trade off had been smooth- she had expected no less. The country road around her was empty, running her thumbs over the steering wheel of the 2013 Dodge Charger SRT, a wry grin spread over her features. Rolling her shoulders, she put her foot down, relishing the feeling of her stomach being left behind as the car tore off. The frost bitten fields rushed past her like grey ghosts. Throwing her hair back, she relished the speed. A chuckle and a hauntingly familiar voice whispered, "You always did enjoy dangerous pastimes."  
Stiffening, she spun in her seat. Unfortunately, her arms followed; yarking the wheel to the side. The car veered out of control and launched into a barrel roll.

Dragging herself out of the smoking remains of her car, Elizabeth's breathing began to return to normal. She died a little inside seeing the wreckage of the once beautiful machine. Pulling the bag of artefacts out of the broken rear window, she began muttering, "It's just your imagination, just your imagination..."

When a police car pulled up outside of the B&B, Claudia greeted Elizabeth with a frown, "Hey! Where's the fancy wheels? You said you were gonna take me for a spin!"  
Handing over the bag numbly, she said, "I wrecked it." Turning to the sheriff, she inclined her head, "Thank you officer."  
Claudia's face became alarmed, "Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?"  
The sheriff handed her a card, "Just doing my job ma'am. Are you sure you are uninjured? The crash was pretty horrific."  
She nodded, "I'm fine thank you. I'm just pleased I missed that deer!"

Reclining on her bed reading, Elizabeth's mind was racing. With a quiet knock, Helena entered, "Are you alright?"  
Putting down her book, she nodded, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
"Because, you are the best driver I know and you just wrecked a car on an empty road. I've seen you pull manoeuvres a hell of a lot more difficult than swerving for a deer, without so much as losing an inch of control." Seeing Elizabeth's expression darken, she knew she was right, "What caused the crash?"  
"I lost my concentration; that's all."  
Sitting beside Elizabeth, she placed a hand on her friend's knee, "Elizabeth. I don't have to be a genius to work out there is more to this than you are letting on."  
Sighing, the immortal leant back and ran a hand through her curls, "My head is just elsewhere. With Gunter back and in a different body; my mind is just playing tricks on me." Covering Helena's hand, she gave it a soft squeeze, "Don't worry. I just need a few hours to organise my thoughts."  
Nodding, the inventor stood, "I will leave you to them. But Elizabeth, please, if you need to talk I am here."  
"My isn't this a role reversal."  
Helena's eyes saddened, "I cannot dwell upon that."  
Getting up, Elizabeth wrapped her arms protectively around the smaller woman. "Helena."  
One word. That was all it took to destroy HG's well prepared mask. Elizabeth felt her going limp in her arms. Sitting on the end of the bed, she cradled Helena like a child, offering silent comfort.

Freya's keen hearing picked up the faint sound of sniffling. Frowning, she followed the sound, out of the B&B and towards the orchard. Amongst the trees, she came across a small lean to shelter. The sniffles and quiet sobs came from within. As she bent to the small cloth doorway, a sign caught her eye, it read, _Secretum castrum, pulsate ante introitum._ (**Private castle; knock before entering**.-Latin)  
The guardian chuckled, "In this family, why am I not surprised that a simple _Keep Out_ sign would not be enough." Careful not to disrupt the structure, she tapped lightly on the frame, "Permissio ingredi?" (**Permission to enter?-** Latin)  
A small voice came from within, "Concessimus." (**Granted**-Latin)  
Pulling back the cloth (which looked suspiciously like a new table cloth) Freya stuck her head into the den.  
Within, Elizabeth was curled up with Trailer, the dog nuzzling into the girl; seemingly doing his best to halt her tears.  
"I heard crying, are you alright?" It had been decades since Freya's voice had been so soft, she barely recognised her own words.  
The girl merely nodded.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Trailer was upset."  
The tall woman folded her limbs, to allow herself to sit at the entrance, "What about?"  
Elizabeth's eyes were red with tears, and more seemed to be about to flow, "Because Mummy told me that my baby sister isn't going to be born anymore."  
The sledge hammer of emotion that struck Freya's chest, seemed to drive the wind out of her. She was shocked at how much that simple statement had knocked her off kilter. Seeing Elizabeth's lip begin to tremble, she reached out to the girl. She had half expected the girl to recoil; but instead, she came over and curled up on Freya's lap. Stroking the girl's soft ebony hair, she whispered, "It'll be alright." As Elizabeth's little shoulders started to shake, Freya began to hum softly ancient songs, from a time before anyone cared to record their existence.

"My little black lion. Why are you so sad?"  
Elizabeth spun, "Who's there?" Standing, she began searching the room; only to find she was alone.  
The impossible voice came from behind again, "Have you forgotten me Elizabeth?"  
Closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth, "This cannot be." Turning again, she saw only an empty room. It was then she realised her hand was shaking. Raising a clenched fist to her lips she whispered, "This cannot be."  
This time, she felt the breathy whisper, "I thought you would have missed me."  
It broke her heart, but the words came anyway, "You cannot be here. You're dead, Elaine, I saw you die."

**So? What do we think? As always I love your comments, it always makes my day to get a review! **

**Also if there is something you're not liking about the style (Eg too fluffy. etc) Let me know and I'll rectify the situation! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello m'dears! I am horrifically sorry that It's been so long! I have been totally swamped with work and training in the past week or so- I think my writing went to hell a little after I went home. Anyway! Basically my life has been this; sleep, lecture, eat, seminar, train, study, eat, sleep. and repeat! With time for another thrilling bout of flu and three two day migraines. (Oh and a three day one I'm still trying to shake.) Urgh.  
It's no excuse, but I want you to know how heartily sorry I am for my abysmal updating! I'd promise I will update more, but I would hate to disappoint, I will however promise to do my upmost to be a more consistent writer.**

**I do hope you are still enjoying it! And I would love to hear your views on how the story is unfolding! **

A few days later, Elizabeth sat silently sipping her tea, her eyes rose, as Pete sat at the table. "Good morning."  
With a nod he mumbled sleepily, "Morning." Before tucking into the pastries Leena had put out. With a frown he muttered through food, "oo Umk ike oo aw a gfst."  
"Rough translation being?"  
Swallowing, he took a drink of his coffee, "I said, you look like you've seen a ghost."  
"Don't be silly agent Lattimer, there are no such things as ghosts."  
His frown deepened, "Agent Lattimer? You haven't called me that in ages. What's up?"  
Running a hand through her hair, she shook her head, "It's nothing. Honestly."  
The cup fell from her hand when she saw a familiar figure walk past the doorway. As the china shattered, she leapt to her feet and ran to the door. Pete spun, "Hey, you okay?"  
"Yes... I thought..." Shaking her head, she turned back towards him. Over the top of Pete's head, at the kitchen door, Elizabeth saw another person she thought never to see again. Freezing, her eyes locked on the spectre of her granddaughter.  
Pete dropped his pastry, and looked to the empty doorway, "Elizabeth?"  
She blinked hard and the young woman was gone. "Yes?"  
"You okay?"  
Sitting, she nodded, "Yes, perfectly fine, thank you."

As Freya's strides lengthened, she took a moment to study the sheer emptiness of the grassland around her. Her running startled a small herd of deer. As they bolted, she found herself racing after them. Teeth gritted, the landscape as she closed the hundred metres between them in a matter of seconds. Launching in a cat-like leap, she landed on the back of the nearest doe, and rode the animal to the ground. The terrified animal struggled and kicked, but she kept it locked tightly between her thighs as she took its head between her hands. But just as she was about to break its neck, she paused. "What am I doing?" Jumping back, she let the poor creature go. Stretching, she could feel her predatory instincts urging her to chase it down again. Stepping back, she began to run back to the B&B.

"Is it done?"  
Jumping, Gunter turned sharply, "Master!" He dropped into a bow, "Yes, it is done. She didn't suspect a thing."  
The imposing figure nodded, "It is important she is out of the picture before my plan goes into action." He curled his lip in disgust, "Perhaps your mistake may be turned to our advantage."  
Nodding, and keeping his eyes resolutely to the ground, Gunter nodded, "Yes master. Thank you master."  
"Pathetic." Holding out a brief case, he ordered, "Phase two is to go into operation. Your orders are inside. Do not fail me."  
Practically grovelling, Gunter nodded, "Yes master."

Eyes drooping from twelve solid hours on the computer, Claudia's face lit up when it bleeped as her search caught something. Typing furiously, she brought up the call records, "Bingo."

The phone barely had time to ring once as Elizabeth snapped it to her ear, "Hello?"  
"Elizabeth I've got a lead. A guy in Sioux Falls is selling the artefacts Gunter stole from Carol."  
She could feel her heart hammering, as she grabbed her keys, "What's the address?"  
Helena was waiting, coat in hand, in the hallway, "I know that tone. You know where we can find the bastard."  
They both looked up, as Myka descended the stairs, "I'm coming too."  
Shaking her head, Helena began, "No Myka. I've already come close to losing you twice..."  
"Helena." Myka caught her in a ground shattering gaze, "I let you talk me out of it the last time. This time. I'm. Coming. That bastard owes us a life." Gritting her teeth to stop the impending tears, "I intend to make him pay for what he took from us." Taking her wife's hand, Myka Bering showed a side Helena had never seen before, "We'll teach this coward what happens when you attack mother wolves in their dens."

It was moments like this, Elizabeth was grateful for her nigh limitless capital. They tore up the motorway in her new Bentley Contenental GT.  
A voice whispered in the wind whistling past the slightly open windows, "Elizabeth...Elizabeth."  
Shaking it off, she put her foot down, forcing the car even faster. Glancing at the speed-o-metre, she switched gears, and slowed slightly. The needle crept away from the 200mph mark. Helena beside her, wringing her hands. Claudia was giving them information over speaker phone. "The guy you need to find is called Harry Timmons. The guy's a drug dealer- from the record, it seems he's quite high profile."  
Myka frowned, "Why would Gunter sell the artefacts to a drug dealer?"  
The techie offered, "Maybe our psychopath is shooting up."  
Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, and kept her eyes resolutely on the road ahead, "No, that wouldn't fit his profile. I doubt Gunter would put himself at a vulnerability like that." She paused, "Claudia, is there anyone else he has been in contact with?"  
"None so far, I'll keep up the search."  
Nodding, she muttered, "Thank you Claudia. We'll find Timmons, and he'll tell us where to find Gunter."  
The young woman felt a dread seep into her bones at the tone of the immortal's voice, "What if he won't talk."  
"Trust me Claudia..." Her eyes darkened, but remained fixed on the asphalt in front of her, "He will talk."

Pulling up a few streets away from Timmon's base, Elizabeth said slowly, "Your badges stay here. It'll be easier to get in if they don't know we're officials. " Immediately, the other women removed their badges. Turning in her seat she said, "Right. I'll go in the front. I need you two to find and cover any other possible exits, so Timmons doesn't try to flee."  
Helena nodded, "Right. We'll cover any exits, then move to support you."  
"Sounds like a plan. Right. Let's go."

Banging on the alley door of an old warehouse, Elizabeth glared at the man who pulled a side panel back, "I'm looking for a Harry Timmons... I understand he may have some... merchandise I would be interested in."  
After a moment, the thick necked thug nodded and opened the door.  
Casually stepping inside, Elizabeth looked around, "What a charming location."  
The thug only grunted in response. As she made to take another step, he put a meaty hand across her chest. "Wait."  
Pausing, she raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon."  
"Weapons."  
Pulling a gun from her holster, she handed it sulkily to him, "There, happy?"  
He grunted again.  
Rolling her eyes, she pulled a knife from her left boot, "There!"  
Nodding, he pushed her towards another doorway. Inside sat a thin, but well dressed man. Straightening, she poured all of her charm into an award winning smile, "Mr Timmons I presume?"  
Elizabeth watched as his pupils dilated and his breathing became slightly ragged, but all hidden beneath a cool vinear, which would have fooled most. He replied smoothly, "How can I help you miss...?"  
Locking eyes with him, she said darkly, "Elizabeth Loewe. And I am here for information, on a man named Gunter Amsel."  
His eyes widened, and he leapt back, "It's her! Kill her quickly!"  
Before any of his nine bodyguards could get a shot off, four were already dead. Elizabeth reloaded the gun she had hidden in her sleeve, and ducked as bullets whizzed over head. Springing to her feet, she mercilessly took down the remaining five.  
Timmons began to run, just as Helena and Myka ran in. Raising the gun, Elizabeth coldly pulled the trigger. With a wild cry, he dropped, clutching his hamstring. Striding over to him, she grabbed the collar of his white suit. Like a sack of cotton she dragged him across the floor, before slamming him into a nearby metal folding chair. Trembling, he asked, "What do you expect to gain?"  
"I want to know where Gunter is."  
Helena and Elizabeth stood stunned, surveying the room, and the dead guards. Moving slowly forward, Helena spoke softly, "Elizabeth?"  
Raising a hand, she said sharply, "A moment Helena, Mr Timmons was about to tell us the location of Gunter Amsel."  
Stepping back, Helena felt uneasy. The dealer began to laugh, "You really think I'll just talk, just like that? Do have any idea who he is?!"  
Keeping her tone professional Elizabeth stood, "Unfortunately Mr Timmons, you seem to have no idea who I am." Resting her gun against his knee, she fired without pause. The long yowl he released reverberated off of the metal walls.  
At this Helena yelled, "Elizabeth! Enough!"  
When her friend turned, the inventor took several steps back, there was no mercy in her brilliant green eyes. "Helena. I need to find Gunter Amsel and end this. This scumbag knows where he is, and I am quite willing to do anything in order to make this weasel talk."  
He began to laugh, "See! See what she is! Amsel was right..." His head flopped back, as he chuckled on.  
Grabbing his face, she wrenched it up to look at her, "What are you talking about?"  
His shoulders still sporadically shaking, he grinned, "You're a monster."  
"He's right, isn't he." Standing bolt upright, Elizabeth wheeled around to find the source of the voice. Suddenly it was behind her, "An unfeeling monster. You haven't been human in centuries."  
Again spinning wildly, Elizabeth's eyes flashed with panic.  
"Elizabeth?" Helena approached her slowly, "What's wrong?"  
The tone was mocking, whereas before it had been nothing but soft, "Dear Helena. How I have missed her too. I always thought you loved her more than me. After all, it was because of her that you let me die."  
"NO!" Gripping her hair, Elizabeth pulled, before releasing a harsh frustrated scream. Pushing it away, she pressed the gun to Timmons' forehead, "WHERE IS GUNTER?!"

**Sorry to leave it here! But a. I need to be up at 4am, and its already 12.20. And B, I'm writing with a migraine that's been plaguing me for three days so, I'm kinda dying!**

**Again I am terribly sorry.**

**As always, I adore your feedback! So any comments, whether they be negative, positive or a little bit of both, brighten my day to no end!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Hope you guys are still enjoying it! As always I adore your comments! **

**I have an upcoming assignment, so knowing me, it is libale to spark a mad writing frenzy in which case I will find doing a book review bloody impossible because as soon as I start studying the pilgrimages in Medeival England, I'm just going to be thinking "Hmm, can I make an artefact out of that!"**

**However, after a rather productive brain storming hour (In a particularly dull lecture... my bad...) I have tons of ideas to tide me over and move on, so hopefully I'll update more regularly! I think I chose the best degree to study (With regards to warehouse fan fics anyway!- not the reason I chose history btw! Just in case you thought me too shallow!) I'm trapped between letting my housemates read my fan fics, and trying to get them to watch the bloody series first! ha ha!**

**Anyway! Enough of my rambling! Enjoy! **

"ELIZABETH STOP!"  
Hissing between gritted teeth, she could feel the gun imbedding in his forehead. RIpping it away with a roar, she followed it with a hard right hook. Spinning off the chair, he hit the floor with a clatter.  
The voice laughed, "A monster, and a coward."  
"Stop it..." Grabbing handfuls of hair again she began shaking her head, "Stop it Bridget! Stop it!"  
"What about me?" Her eyes flashed up to see Elaine, dead and broken walking towards her, a look of disgust, "It's your fault. Two of us. Both who you claimed to love; destroyed by your hand."  
Shrinking back, Elizabeth began to cower, "No, no, I didn't mean for you to..."  
Another laugh came from behind, spinning, she lost her balance. Falling on her back, she began to scramble away from Liz, "You let me die too, or did you forget that. My mother, father. You made me an orphan! Then lead me like a lamb to the slaughter!"  
"NO!"  
Tears were streaming down Helena's face, as she watched Elizabeth's psychotic episode, "Elizabeth! There is no one there!"  
The immortal looked up. A woman in Victorian clothing, with copper curls and a cruel smile stood to Helena's side, stroking the other woman's hair. "Is she to be your next victim?"  
Jumping to her feet she roared, "Get away from her!" As she leapt through the spectre, she pushed Helena aside, knocking the other woman flying. Landing awkwardly, Helena felt her wrist snap on impact. Without meaning to, she released a yelp of pain. Turning, wide eyed, Elizabeth looked down on her friend. Myka fell beside her wife, "Hel, are you alright?"  
Liz stood over the pair, "See what you do, you hurt those you claim to protect. They already lost their baby because of you- and Myka has nearly died twice because of you! Maybe when you put them up before Gunter again, he'll actually get her third time around!"  
Timmons lay on the floor, his eyes were popping out of their sockets in fear, "OKAY! OKAY! I don't know where he is, but there's a guy! Joey Hills, he's who we do business through, he's in Chicago. That's all I know... I swear."  
Charging over, Elizabeth lifted him by the throat with one hand. "You better not be lying to me!"  
"I'm not! I swear! Just please let me go!"  
Tilting her head, she said coldly, "I'll let you go." Dropping him like a rag, she began towards the back of the room. A step from the door, without looking back, she raised her gun, and put a bullet in the back of his head.

Myka could feel her head going light as she hyperventilated, "What just happened here?"  
Helena was clinging to her with her one good arm, as the two tried to grasp the situation. Standing, and helping Helena to her feet, Myka looked to Timmons, "She killed him... Just..."  
Helena felt as though she had been hit in the gut with a sledgehammer, "This isn't Elizabeth. She... She shouted Bridget, before she pushed me."  
Myka nodded, "She was seeing people who weren't here."  
Releasing a frustrated growl, Helena began to pace, "I should have seen this coming! She's been acting off for days! I should have confronted her..."  
"Helena." Myka had somehow managed to compose herself, "Get off your cross, we need the wood. Where would she go?"  
Running a hand through her hair, she replied, "I don't know, Timmons mentioned a name. But I didn't quite catch it. He said Chicago, we've got to assume that's where she's going."  
Pulling out her Farnsworth, Myka nodded, "We're going to need back up."

Pete was waiting in the airport in Chicago for them. His face told her all she needed to know about the vibe he was having. "Pete?"  
"Shu is being difficult... He and Freya... They had an argument in the airport. I have a feeling they can communicate telepathically or something like that, because they spent a long time quiet before Freya began to talk, and she seemed to already know what he was going to say."  
As if on cue, the two, followed by Adam stormed through bag collection. Freya had a face like thunder and Shu's apathetic mask was firmly in place.  
Helena frowned, "Does this need all of you?"  
When Shu made to answer, Freya's lip curled in a snarl, and Adam took his arm, "Remember your place. She leads us; not you."  
The wind guardian backed down, as Freya stepped forward, "if Elizabeth is beyond saving... We cannot allow a guardian to go dangerously mad- she could cause irreversible damage if left unattended."  
She dreaded the question, but had to ask, "What will you do to her?"  
Shu stepped forward, "Then we will eliminate the problem."  
Myka didn't know humans were capable of the kinda of snarl that came out of Freya's throat, "Nothing has been decided."  
Helena straightened, "You can't kill her."  
His soft eyes resting on her, Adam winced, "I am afraid, if it comes to it, there are ways."  
"No, I mean you _can't _kill her. I won't let you!"  
For once Shu showed emotion other than stoic, when he laughed, "You think to stop us?"  
When he took an unconscious step forward to intimidate her, he felt a sudden burning against his chest. Looking down, he could see smoke rising from his shirt, where Freya's hand was pressed against it. When he stepped back, she rose her hand and flexed; dissipating the heat. "Whatever happened to not threatening them."  
"I wasn't..." The look she shot was enough to silence him.  
Turning to the others Freya sighed, "I just hope we got here before her. I assume she would have only stopped to refuel." She gritted her teeth, "Damned flights."  
Myka held up a hand, "We only landed about an hour ago, we would have delayed you anyway."  
Swinging her bag onto her back, Freya growled, "Still. It's a waste of time which could be better spent finding Elizabeth."

As it turns out, Joey Hills was the son of a crime boss. Within a twelve hours of learning his name, Elizabeth was crouched behind a bar, which was being steadily splintered by about fifteen uzis. Elizabeth was somewhat frustrated. She roared, "STOP!"  
The shooting momentarily ceased, "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you live."  
Laughter erupted from the guards, as the guns were reloaded. Standing, she allowed a dark grin to spread over her features. I so hoped you would deny my offer. She could hear Hills upstairs, the men down here were grunts, paid guns. Tilting her head, she squared her stance as they raised their guns, "Did your boss tell you who I am?" Losing their nerve as she walked towards them, the first guard let off a shot- causing the whole line to follow suit. Gritting her teeth in a growl, she didn't break a stride as the bullets ripped into her. Water sprayed from her chest and neck. The guards panicked, and began to bolt. Her grin widened, "Too easy."

As he and Adam walked up one of what seemed like an endless number of streets in the windy city, Pete asked, "Hey, are those two always like that?"  
The Earth guardian's steady pace didn't falter, but a slight frown began to form, "They are not normally this bad. Shu has always had somewhat of a complex when it comes to Freya, because she is the first and strongest of us; she is our leader." He shrugged, "It is not so much as she governs like a queen or a president, but rather if there are any major decisions regarding our way of life, or the behaviour of a guardian; she makes that decision."  
Tilting his head, he asked, "So why is Shu questioning her?"  
Running a hand through his reddish brown hair, he chuckled, "I suppose there is no harm in telling you; you know too much already! Shu has steadily become more and more controlling; he has made it clear- while trying to be subtle- that he desires command. It has been more so in the last six or seven centuries."  
Heel flicking a can into a bin, Pete punched the air, before saying, "Why? What changed?"  
"He was never quite the same after Freya was forced to act against Perun."  
The agent's eyebrow rose in confusion, "Who?"  
The guardian seemed awkward a moment, "He was the guardian of Lightning."

**How do you feel it is going so far? Any feedback is more than welcome! **

**Here's hoping you are all still enjoying it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Promise not to ramble at you this time! I hope you are all still enjoying the story, it seems to be flowing easier now. (Probably because I have actual work to do- typical!) Anyway! Enjoy, I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, but I'll try at the weekend. **

Pete stopped dead, "There is another guardian?"  
Adam's expression tightened, "Was." He sighed, "Perun was the closest thing Freya had to a contemporary. He was from early Scandinavia like her, and he took the position as her second, when Shu and I joined the fold."  
Checking his sidearm, subtly, Pete asked, "So, what happened?"  
Moving on, Adam said quietly, "That is not something I like to discuss."  
"Did you guys..."  
His head lowered, "We had to; and it nearly killed Freya to do so. He truly was a brother to her."  
Artie caught up with them, "The people around here seem to be reluctant to give up any information. We'll just have to keep looking."

The Fire guardian, partnered with Claudia, was currently scaling the outside of a fire-escape. Landing silently on the grate floor, she crouched and listened. Holding her breath, she closed her eyes. After a moment, they opened into a determined stare. Looking down she yelled while pointing ahead, "Call the others, she's three streets, that way."  
Claudia nodded, "Sure! What are you going to do?!"  
Straightening, she hopped onto the railing, before throwing herself to the opposite roof, "I'm taking an alternate route; find the others. There is too much gunfire for you to come right now."

Hills was alone, crawling backwards, he held a small calibre gun in his other shaking hand. "Get back!"  
"I'm looking for Gunter Amsel." Crouching in front of him, she crushed the barrel of the gun in her hand; her eyebrow rose, "That's new."

Myka and Helena saw Shu stiffen, as he took off at an impossible pace, their Farnsworth rang, "Claud?"  
The young woman was running, "Hey! We've found her, or at least Freya has! I'm about five blocks down from you. Hurry! She said there was gun fire."

As Elizabeth raised her fist to crush Hills' skull, the window beside her seemed to explode inwards, and she was thrown to the other side by an impossibly heavy wind; crashing into a set of filing cabinets, causing hefty dents in the metal. She was barely back on her feet before another tornado like structure formed, throwing her against the ceiling, before dropping her again. Not allowing her to recover, every limb was pinned to the ground by the suddenly thickened air. Feet crunched on broken glass. "Well, well. Elizabeth, it would seem you have lost your mind."  
A soft hand touched her cheek, "Elizabeth fight."  
Opening her eyes, she saw Elaine, "I can't... He's too strong, I don't know how."  
"Don't give up please. You have given up too many times! Not again!"  
Laughter came from behind, "But don't you see Elaine! Giving up is all she can do! I do not blame you for harbouring some hope in her; you after all knew her when she was human. This creature is not the same one you knew." Bridget stood beside Elizabeth's first love, and held her shoulder, "She has no fight in her; never has."  
Liz crouched beside her, "She let all of us die, and now she's letting herself go the same way." The young woman's fine features showed her distaste, "Kind of ironic don't you think."  
The glass on the floor began to swirl and rise, as Shu extended his hand, "We cannot allow a dangerously insane guardian to live. My apologies sister."  
Holding out his hand, the ball of swirling dense air and glass began to spin faster in a spear like shape, as it moved across the room towards her. With his arm back, as if to throw the spear, Shu made to attack. Elizabeth closed her eyes, "I'm coming."  
Instead she heard a familiar voice scream, "NO!"  
Before Shu release a wild howl of pain, as his hand was engulfed in a ball of liquid fire. Stumbling back, holding his wrist- but careful not to touch the roaring flame encasing his hand, Shu yowled, "FREYA! STOP! STOP!"  
The Fire Guardian was striding across the room with an outstretched palm, twisting her hand and closing her fist; the fire dissipated.  
Panting heavily, he looked at the horrifically burnt mess of his hand, "This will not heal, you know that."  
Her voice had taken on an ancient and commanding timbre, "And you know that you do not pass judgement on guardians; unless they present imminent danger to the fabric of reality."  
Helena ran the remaining distance, and dropped by her friend's head, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth! Are you alright?"  
As she walked over to Elizabeth, Freya hissed, "You gave up."  
Elaine was lying next to her, on her right, "Freya's right, you were content to die."  
"Of course I was. How could I not be?"  
Liz settled to her left, "Aw, you're just our little quitter aren't you."  
The two women dissipated like smoke, when Freya crouched beside her, "Elizabeth!" With a frown, she placed a hand on Elizabeth's forehead, "You are not mad."  
The water guardian laughed, "I've gone insane before Freya, I know it when it hits."  
"No, I mean, this is not a natural occurrence."  
The inventor looked to the redhead, "An artefact"  
Taking Elizabeth's right hand, and spreading the palm, she nodded, "Yes."  
"Can you neutralise it?" By this point Helena was desperate.  
The door banged as Myka, Pete and Claudia burst in; lead by Adam. The tall guardian saw his friend cradling his hand, "What happened here?"  
Freya replied without looking up, her attention was still on Elizabeth's right palm, "Shu acted without consent, and was about to kill Elizabeth."  
"What?!" He span on the slightly shorter guardian, "Why would you do that? You knew we were close!"  
Like a wounded animal, Shu snapped back, "I saw an opportunity and I was going to take it! She is a risk! We all know this! Her affection for mortals is too dangerous! If not today, then when, a few decades down the line when her human pets begin to die? At which point it will be all the harder to eliminate her because her power would have grown exponentially! She already has increased strength! How long till she can battle using her element?! Don't you recall what happened the last time?!"  
Bursting to her feet, Freya snarled, "I know EXACTLY what happened last time Shu! Perun and I caused the little ice age; which in turn brought in its wake the Black death; which in turn killed millions. The cold caused poor crops, which in turn caused malnourishment; which meant when the plague hit, Europe didn't stand a chance."  
Taking a step back, he seemed to steal himself and return the step; squaring his shoulders, "If she learns to fight with her abilities, then who knows the consequences."  
"Enough." Freya locked eyes with him. After a few moments, Shu looked away. "If we can't find the artefact, we will need another way of neutralising its effects."  
Out of breath, Artie came through the door, "Hey... What did I miss?" He gave a long groan, "I'm too old for this."

Lying in her bed in the B&B, Elizabeth looked up to Freya, the fire guardian was pacing furiously, "The visions you are having are too... disturbing for us to wait any longer. They are no closer to finding out what exactly is affecting you."  
Pulling herself up, she asked, "What is the alternative?"  
Sitting on the side of the bed, Freya rested her chin on one knuckle, "It would hurt."  
Elizabeth growled, "I've told you, nothing hurts."  
With a sigh, Freya lightly brushed her fingertips over the back of Elizabeth's hand. The other pulled away in shock as she felt the burn. "What the..."  
"Guardians are not invulnerable." Her voice lowered, "We can hurt or even kill each other. There are also some powerful artefacts which have been known to be able to damage us."  
Nodding, she stroked the healing patch of skin thoughtfully, "I see. How are you going to..."  
From her right, Bridget walked over, her green eyes filled with hurt, "You want rid of us?"  
Liz's soft hair rested on her shoulder, "Don't send us back there; it's so dark." Her voice lowered as she gripped Elizabeth's arm, "Please don't send me back, I'm afraid."  
"What about me?" Looking over Freya's head, she saw Elaine standing at the foot of her bed, "I have never left you, an now you can see me you would send me away?"  
Shaking her head, she pleaded, "No, no I don't want to send you away. I'm sorry."  
Freya stood, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth?" But the other guardian was too engrossed in her delusion. Taking her right palm, Freya gripped where she felt the artefact had touched her. With a long blink, she gritted her teeth and released her power.  
Rising up the bed, Elizabeth's eyes widened, and a blood curdling scream ripped out of her throat. It felt as though her blood had turned to lava. The figures around her fell, and slowly vanished. Bridget began to drift away, but she couldn't move her right hand, "No, no, NO!"  
The pain became paralysing, as it continued to spread, "LIZ NO! PLEASE! DON'T GO!" It was then she could see Freya, she locked onto the amber eyes above her, "No, stop please! I can't lose them again! NO!" As Liz faded, Elaine was the only one left. The spectre rushed to her side, the young woman's beautiful face began to fade. Feeling energy suddenly course through her, Elizabeth ignored the pain and tried to fight back, "NO! I won't lose you too!"  
The door burst open, and Adam ran in. Freya spoke quickly, "Help me... Hold her."  
As she was pinned, tears began to stream down her cheeks, "No, please, Elaine! Don't leave me! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" As the other woman faded into nothing more than smoke, her voice fell to a weak weeping, "Please don't go. Elaine..."  
Freya felt the other guardian go slack. Releasing her hand, she took a moment to catch her breath, "Is... she..."  
Resting a hand on her forehead, Adam nodded, "She'll be fine. But she is going to need rest."  
Rubbing her eyes, Freya nodded, "That makes two of us." Sitting in the armchair beside the bed, she slumped down. "I'll stay with her, in case she has a relapse." As he left, Freya dropped her head forward to the mattress with a heavy sigh. Turning her head, she whispered, "I can't let you die. I need you to kill me."

**Well? Opinions? How do you think it's going?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Hope you are still enjoying it!**

Driving back from Univille, Myka and Helena both looked tense enough to snap. In the back seat, Elizabeth asked tentatively, "Am I in trouble?"  
Helena looked back, as her unease melted, "No darling, mommy and I are just worried about Elizabeth."  
The little girl looked alarmed, "Is she sick? Is that why we're going to town? What's wrong with her? Can I see her?"  
Blinking slowly, the Victorian smiled, "Which question would you like me to answer first?"  
Crossing her arms, Elizabeth pouted, "This is serious mummy!"  
Myka snorted with laughter. Helena glanced indignantly at her, "What?"  
"I think that's the most like you she has ever sounded."  
Straightening, Helena tutted, "I do not speak like that."  
By this point Myka was in hysterics. She treasured the moment of normality within such chaos. In that instant there was only her family; the woman she loved more than life itself, and their daughter; whose dangerous mix of both powerful women made her a force to be reckoned with- but all the more lovable.  
Elizabeth had begun to play with one of her curls, "What is wrong with Elizabeth?"  
Helena reached back and stroked her black curls, "She's just not feeling herself at the moment, love. Freya is doing her best to help her."  
Myka shifted uncomfortably, "Hel, could you drive? I can feel my stitches pulling."  
Her wife nodded, "If course darling, are you alright."  
As they pulled over, Elizabeth asked in a small voice, "Why is my little sister not being born? Did you not want her?"  
Myka barely managed to stop herself slamming the brakes. Biting her lip so hard it bled, she felt Helena's hand squeeze her knee. Calmly hiding her own anguish, Helena said carefully, "No baby. Mommy and I wanted your little sister very much. But you know mommy had an accident."  
She nodded, "Yes, and she had to go to hospital so the doctors could make her better."  
"Well when mommy got hurt, so did your little sister." Mindful of Myka's unconsciously tightening grip, Helena proceeded tentatively, "Lizzie, you know when you touch something hot, and mommy or I takes it away and it doesn't really hurt us?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, that is because we are older. Mommy is all grown up and is very strong, so she could get better; but because your sister was so small in mommy's tummy, she wasn't big enough to live on her own. Because she was so small, what happened to mommy was much worse for her, and she couldn't get better."  
The girl nodded solemnly, "I understand." Her eyes became distressed, "I'm sorry mommy, I made you sad."  
Getting out of the, now parked, car; Myka went to Elizabeth's door. Opening it, she knelt inside, "No baby, never you." Pulling the girl into a tight embrace, she ran her fingers through the ebony curls. "You didn't make me sad, baby. I'm just upset about your sister." Pulling back slightly, she caught Helena's gaze, "You and mummy are my happiest place."

"Now is the time to act." Gunter saw his master's face twist into a cruel smile, "You know what to do."  
"Can it be done, master?" He frowned, "Their security is advanced, I have no knowledge of it."  
He found himself suspended in mid air, his head screamed as a pain flared in his skull, "You won't need knowledge of their security you idiot."  
"Of course master! Sorry master!"  
Dropping him, his master turned away, "Ensure you succeed this time Gunter."  
Wincing at the lingering ache in his skull he nodded, "Your will, master."

When Elizabeth came around again, she felt like she had torn every muscle in her body. Tentatively she sat up; it was the first time in a long time she did not savour the pain she was in. Freya was flat out in the chair beside her. As if sensing she was awake, the fire guardian opened her eyes, "How are you?"  
Stretching, painfully, she forced a smile, "Sore."  
Sitting back, Freya nodded, "It is to be expected. It was quite an ordeal." Seeing Elizabeth's guards up, she asked, "What is wrong?"  
"When Shu and you fought, you said you started the little ice age. How?"  
The Fire guardian seemed suddenly uncomfortable, "Ah. I wondered if that would come up." Flexing her hands, she began carefully, "There was another guardian- well in fairness, there are likely to have been guardians before us; for example the demon I killed was a guardian. But when I said I was alone until Shu came along... I wasn't necessarily being honest."  
Running a hand through her hair, Elizabeth asked, "So what? There was another guardian?" Seeing Freya wince, her eyes widened, "Really? How do I even know you're telling me the truth Freya?!"  
Raising a hand in a gesture of peace, she sighed, "If you want you can check this with Adam; he knows the truth." She seemed to consider taking Elizabeth's hand a moment, before thinking better, "I need you to know the truth, because I need you to trust me."  
The sincerity in her amber eyes took Elizabeth aback, "Alright then. Tell me the truth."  
"About seven hundred years before Shu came along, there was another guardian created." She sighed, "His name was Perun, and he ended up becoming the guardian of lightning and weather. I did spend around four millennia alone, but it was not Shu who was the next after me."  
Settling back onto her pillows she asked, "What happened to him?"  
"Perun went mad. He fell head over heels in love with a human. They lost every child they conceived and because of her mortality, he was forced to watch the woman he loved decay into nothing." The guardian gritted her teeth, "He blamed us, and turned on the other guardians. He threatened to destroy humanity, if I did not open the gates and bring her back to him- but to raise the dead is not part of my power. Yes, I could have brought back his wife's soul- but she would have been no more than a hollow ghost; and when I refused, he retaliated with devastating force. The fallout of our fight caused so disturbance in the atmosphere, we knocked the balance of power in the world off kilter. I managed to limit the damage, but despite my best efforts it wasn't enough, the 'little ice age' lead, eventually to the black death sweeping through Europe." Playing with the leather bracelet on her wrist, she continued, "When guardians fight, and I mean really fight, they draw power from the their charge, the element associated and from the environment around them. The effects can be catastrophic if not controlled in some way. The fallout of the battle between Perun and I could have been much worse. Had I not reigned in the situation; massive storms, earthquakes... the effects can be unpredictable at best, but what is certain is that the death toll would have been even higher."  
"Where is he now?"  
Closing her eyes in a long blink, she replied evenly, "I killed him Elizabeth." She rested her head in her hands, "I was the only one strong enough to face him. Adam had barely gained the ability to control his element, he was no match for him. He swept him aside without so much as a stray thought; it was up to me to stop him."  
Pinching the bridge of her nose, Elizabeth's eyes softened, "Freya I'm sorry..."  
Immediately the other woman's barriers came crashing back into place, "Don't be. It needed to be done." Standing she said bluntly, "If you're alright I will be in my room."  
Watching the red head leave, Elizabeth found a sinking feeling in her chest. Sighing, she got out of bed.

From the darkness she guessed the time at about eleven o'clock. Looking into the living room, her heart melted slightly. Helena was fast asleep on the sofa, Myka's head rested on her shoulder and between them, Elizabeth was curled up in Helena's lap. As she walked to the kitchen, a feeling of unease washed over her. Pausing, she saw Pete walking into the living room, his face said it all. "Vibe?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, a big one; bad."  
Looking at the sleeping family, she said softly, "Let them sleep, I'll get the other guardians."  
"Adam and Shu aren't here."  
She frowned, "What? Why?"  
Shrugging, Pete was looking more and more afraid by the moment, "I don't know. They didn't leave together. Neither said where they were going."  
Cursing under her breath, she went to the stairs, "I'll get Freya, we'll call them if we need backup."  
But as she made her way to the stairs, Freya was already making her way down them, "There is a disturbance. We need to get to the Warehouse."

His master had told him the way to get through the Warehouse's backdoor and gain entry, but he hadn't expected it to be as easy. When he worked at the Warehouse, they had twenty agents and about ten other staff, who took it in turns to partol the Warehouse at night; even then, Elizabeth always seemed to know exactly what was going on from her perch. He shuddered at the thought of her. Tightening his fist, and pushing her from his mind, he began to search the shelves. When he reached the dark vault, he cursed. Turning to his small collection of artefacts, he picked up Joshua's trumpet and blew.

**As always I'd love to know what you guys are thinking so far! **

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I know that was a quick update, but I had the idea! Hope you guys are still enjoying it! And please forgive the fluff...**

Looking down on her still sleeping wife and daughter. Helena carefully woke Myka. Her wife mewled in protest, but opened her eyes none the less. Helena chuckled, "It's half eleven. Time this young lady was in bed methinks."  
Nodding, Myka stood. Picking up Elizabeth as she got up, Helena silently thanked her past self for having Elizabeth put on her pyjamas before coming down for her story. Climbing up the stairs, Myka opened Elizabeth's door. Between them, they tucked the little girl in before kissing her goodnight.  
Myka, standing behind Helena, put her chin on the older woman's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

In their own room, Helena glanced over, as Myka turned her back while removing her shirt. Feeling her heart sink, she walked over, "Darling?"  
As Helena reached to her, Myka shrank away, "Hel, please."  
Pulling back, she asked, "What is it?"  
Shrugging on a night shirt, she took off her jeans and climbed into bed. "Nothing, I'm just tired."  
Changing, Helena climbed in beside her wife. Myka was at the farthest side of the bed turned on her side; facing away. As Myka reached to turn off the light, Helena shifted and leant over her. Touching her wrist, she said softly, "Wait."  
Feeling Myka curling into herself, Helena began to panic, "Myka, love please, what is it? You're shrinking away from me."  
Wrapping her arms around herself, Myka squeezed her eyes tightly shut, "I'm sorry Helena... I just can't let you see me like this."  
"Like what?"  
She could feel the younger woman holding back tears, "It hasn't been too bad the past few weeks, one of us has always been asleep... you haven't..."  
Stroking the top of Myka's arm, Helena asked, "I haven't what."  
"Seen me..." Myka twisted her face to show her awkwardness.  
"Oh. But darling, you've never before..."  
Myka suddenly tensed, "Yes, I know, but I've never had a huge scar across my abdomen either Helena." Pulling further away, she ended up releasing a sob, "I went to doctor Calder today, she was able to heal the wound itself but the scarring... I don't want you to see me looking like this."  
"Myka." The heaviness of Helena's voice caused the younger woman to turn, the inventor was bit the inside of her cheek a moment to regain composure and prevent the weighty tears from falling, "I love you; to me it doesn't matter how you look, you will always be the most beautiful thing in this world to me." Moving closer to Myka, she wrapped an arm over the young woman's waist and kissed her tenderly; pouring as much sincerity as she could into the simple gesture. When Myka's shoulders began shaking, Helena pulled the young woman flush against her chest. Burying her head in Helena's neck, she whispered, "I'm sorry."  
Brushing her lips over Myka's own trembling ones, Helena shook her head, "I just want you to be happy." Pressing their foreheads together she breathed, "It's all I ever wanted."  
Blinking hard, Myka moved out of the embrace to sit up. After a moment she took a deliberate breath, "Just... try not to be too..." Shaking her head, she pulled the night shirt over her head. After a moment she lay back, with her eyes tightly shut.  
Shaking her head, Helena drew the covers over her, "Myka, you don't have to..."  
The young woman opened her eyes, "No, otherwise, I'll not be able to."  
"Alright."  
Pulling back the quilt, she felt a surge of sorrow. Across Myka's toned abdomen was a long slightly jagged scar. With a long blink, she rested her head on Myka's stomach. Carefully, she stroked her fingers over the mark. A few inches above and to the left of it was the reminder of Gunter's last attack. The place where he had stabbed Myka over five years earlier was marked with a pale scar. Threading her fingers through Helena's ebony hair, Myka bit her lip, "I don't know what Gunter has with my torso, but he really doesn't like it."  
A short chuckle escaped Helena before a few tears leaked from her ebony eyes. Returning to Myka's side, she cupped the young woman's cheek and kissed her slightly more fiercely than before, "I won't let him hurt you again. I swear it."  
"Helena..."  
Stroking Myka's cheek, Helena gritted her teeth, "Myka, I know you are a skilled agent and are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but you're the woman I love and he hurt you." Her ebony eyes burned, "You are the most important thing in my life, and I know you hate it when I coddle you; but I will never stop protecting you. To not... I cannot conceive of that."  
Myka's eyes softened, "I love you."  
Curling closer to Myka she unconsciously began to trail her fingers over Myka's stomach; a habit she'd practiced for years. As the back of her nails lightly brushed the scar, Myka jerked. "What is it?"  
The younger woman relaxed almost instantly afterwards, "It's just a little sensitive."  
Helena's eyes darkened playfully, as she brushed it again.  
Myka squirmed again, "Stop it!"  
Bringing all four fingers along the length of the scar, Myka's head went back as she tried to get away, "No! It tickles! Stop!" Catching Helena's wrists, she managed to roll over so she ended up straddling the inventor, and pinning her arms to the side of her head. Throwing back her head to clear her eyes of the curtain of curls that had fallen, she looked down on her wife. Helena's ebony hair spread out on the pillow beneath her was messed from the tussle. Looking into Helena's smouldering eyes, Myka lost track of thought, until she felt the other woman's legs lock around her own and flip her onto her back. Hitting the pillow, she barely had time to protest before Helena's lips crashed into her own; at which point any possibility for coherent thought was effectively destroyed.

Artie woke with a start as the claxons sounded in the Warehouse, and at the same time the loud blaring of a horn echoed across the building's enormous area. Jumping out of bed, he ran to the computer; typing furiously to bring up the security feeds. Barely a moment after the claxons had begun the door to the umbilicus flew open. Elizabeth and Freya stormed in first, looking to the world as twin forces of nature, Claudia and Pete were behind. The techie ran to the desk, and began to help Artie. Elizabeth yelled over the noise, "What is happening?"  
"Intruder..."  
"In the dark vault, got it!" Claudia turned the screen to show a young man grabbing various artefacts and shoving them into a purple sack.  
Elizabeth frowned, "I know that boy! He was on the street in Sioux Falls, he was preaching..." She raised her hand. Her face turned into a picture of fury," The bastard is Gunter!"  
Freya blinked hard a moment, "Adam is on his way."  
"Good, come on." Her eyes hardened, "This time, he isn't getting away. I'll send him to hell if I have to drag him there myself!"

**So! How are you liking it so far? I love you're reviews!  
Special thanks to ****Ltlconf and Jobee24 for their advice and feedback- you guys seem to be able to read my mind, it's little disconcerting! (In a good way of course!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long! Blame uni work and rugby! I've got the majority of the next one written, but I've got another assignment and house viewings coming up so I can't promise a quick update; but I'll try!**

**I hope you guys are still enjoying it! I love hearing your thoughts on how it's going! **

**Oh! And a warning, the language cranks up a little in this one (I was in a fiery mood when I wrote some of it- hall mate drama...) Just a heads up! **

Claudia released an uncharacteristically explicit curse. All heads immediately turned to her, "What is it?"  
"He's cut the security feeds, we're going in blind."  
"Verdammt!"  
"Helvete!"  
Elizabeth and Freya turned to each other with raised eyebrows, "Seems I am not the only one who takes to alternative cursing."  
Moving towards the door, she shot over her shoulder with a challanging look in her eyes, "Schließen Sie Ihren Mund, oder du wirst nur fangen Fliegen." (**Close your mouth, or you'll only catch flies. **German)  
Nodding, but not completely ignoring the jibe, Elizabeth drew level with the other woman, "Well then, let the hunt commence."  
Artie nodded, "You two start looking from him, Pete, you and Claudia stay in the office until I come back with Myka and Helena."  
Saluting, Pete placed a hand on Claudia's shoulder, "Sure thing boss man! We'll hold down the fort."

Helena could hear the sound of quiet chuckles and attempts to sneak along the corridor. With a wry grin, she poked her head around the door, "Good evening Leena."  
The innkeeper spun in surprise, "Helena!"  
Chuckling, she flicked on the landing light, but just as she was about to speak; her Farnsworth rang. Jumping back onto the room, she tried to reach it before it woke Myka, only to find her wife had already answered it, "Hey Artie."  
The old man looked even more flustered than usual, "What are you doing asleep?! Get up! Get Ready! You need to get to the Warehouse now!"  
Climbing in beside Myka, Helena leant into shot, "Hold on, slow down Artie. What is going on?"  
"Gunter is in the Warehouse." All he could see after that was a flurry of sheets on the black and white screen. "Myka? Helena?"  
After a moment, Myka picked up the Farnsworth, her hair was dishevelled; and HG could be seen in the background hopping on one foot trying to pull on her boots. "We'll be right there Artie."  
"Wait! I'm on my way now in the SUV; I'm coming to get you."

They met Adam in the corridor, "There is something seriously wrong. There is a massive imbalance."  
Helena nodded, "Gunter is in the Warehouse."  
His eyes widened, "We need to get there right away."

Running towards the dark vault, as Freya circled fifteen aisles down, Elizabeth drew to a halt when she saw Gunter striding towards her. In his right hand was a staff. With a snarl, she barrelled towards him. When she was within a stride of him, he banged the staff on the ground in front of him. With a yelp of surprise, Elizabeth found herself being flung heavily to the right. Slamming into the shelves, clattering to the floor, she made to get up- only to have the staff slammed into her chest. Suddenly it felt as if her breath were gone. Falling back, she looked to the wound on her arm, the water running from the wound had begun to colour; and soon blood began to flow. Her eyes widened, "The staff of Moses."  
Jumping back, he made to run. Throwing herself at him, she grabbed his ankle and brought him to the ground, "This time I won't let you live."  
Raising her fist she made to crush his skull. He chuckled, "I think not." Raising his hand he thrust towards her. Lifted as if by his will, she was thrown back. Laughing manically, he grabbed a helmet from the bag on his back, and with a sarcastic bow he put it on. Immediately he vanished. The feral roar of fury that ripped out of Elizabeth's throat caused Freya could be heard across the entire warehouse.

As Artie burst into the office, followed by the rest of the team and Adam; Helena stopped dead. "What the hell was that?" As the roar echoed away, the inventor pushed past the others to get to the office door, "ELIZABETH!"  
Artie nearly jumped when his Farnsworth buzzed into life, flipping it open, he gave a sigh of relief, "Elizabeth; you're alright."  
Her teeth gritted, her eyes were darting around, "That is a matter of opinion. Gunter has artefacts. I've just fallen foul to one. A staff, Artie, he was controlling me... It looked like the staff of Moses' but... It doesn't do that. It can't control people, only..."  
"Water." Adam's voice sounded over the office, "Moses' staff can make you move because you are the guardian of water, you are its personification. You cannot stand in his path."  
Running a hand through her hair, she snarled, "He used the helmet of Hades, he is invisible. But he's gone; I can feel it. What should we do?"  
Freya dropped from the shelves beside her, "It was quicker than going around, are you alright?"  
Nodding briefly, she returned to the conversation, "We need to secure the office; I want the team to stay there- do whatever you have to do to keep him out and keep yourselves safe. Adam, Freya and I will patrol the Warehouse floor and find him; if Shu arrives, send him this way also." Blinking slowly she spoke softly, "Gunter is deadly at the best of times, now he has artefacts, I don't want anyone other than guardians getting anywhere near him."  
"Bullshit!" The whole room turned to Myka, "This is bullshit! That bastard came into our home and attacked me- he killed our unborn child- do you really expect me to just stay here?! No! I'm going to help, I'm going to make the bastard bleed for what he did."  
Myka felt Helena's fingers thread between her own, taking it as a sign of disapproval, she began to protest until Helena turned to the Farnsworth, "We're not staying up here Elizabeth. Gunter has threatened this family for too long. We are going to help take him down."  
Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth shook her head, "No, you are just going to get hurt..."  
Helena shook her head, "We will be careful, we're prepared..."  
"HELENA! For once in your life do as I fucking say!"  
Ebony eyes became orbs of defiance, "No."  
"I'm not having this conversation with you over a Farnsworth."  
Before Helena could retort, Pete spoke, "I'm going too. I wasn't there the last time, and I felt what went down could have been different had I gone to Frankfurt with Helena and Myka. We're helping you Elizabeth. We are a team; we're going to face this together- whether you like it or not."  
Claudia stood, "Me too, I'm no good here. The system is down; he's cut the input wires for the network." Picking up her tesla, she shrugged, "We're going to war guys."  
Finally Elizabeth relented, "Fine; let's send this son of a bitch to hell with his tail between his legs."

**Hope you're still enjoying it!  
Let me know what you think! Reviews really do brighten my day! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one, please let me know what you think, because I think it's a bit of a hitty missy one. If I've got it wrong then I imagine it has gone off the rails; hopped on a bus and buggered off completely!**

Prowling like a pair of lions, Freya and Elizabeth began to scour the aisles. Unaware of the invisible foe, following their progress from his perch. Removing his helmet, he reached into a box he had placed there earlier. Drawing the bow and quiver out, he knocked an arrow, and aimed for Freya.

Looking up, Adam's eyes caught sight of Gunter removing the helmet. Three rows down from him, he began to run towards the shelves.

Elizabeth heard Freya release a hiss of pain, as the white hot arrow head buried itself in her shoulder. In an action which seemed to familiar to her, Freya snapped and yanked the arrow out. Looking at the tip-less shaft she growled.  
Leaping over fallen artefacts, Elizabeth caught the shaft as Freya threw it. Her eyes widened as she read _Eρως _ on the shaft. "Eros."  
As she looked up, she saw Freya staring at her with an intensity which could melt titanium, "Verdamnt."  
From his perch, Gunter grinned. He muttered to himself, "You never were good with love were you Elsebeth?"  
But it wasn't love in Freya's eyes. With a roar, she loosed a ball of fire. Leaping back in confusion, Elizabeth skidded beneath the shelves to her right and took off down the aisle.  
Gunter frowned, "What?!" Before sitting back, "Oh well, this works just as well I suppose."  
The shelf underneath him lurched. Looking down, he saw Adam pull the tall shelves over as if they were made of paper. Enjoying the natural youth of his new body, Gunter sprang to the floor; landing in a roll.  
Remaining in a crouch, he flashed a serpentine grin, "You're early."

Freya, quite literally, hot on her heels; Elizabeth's brain was working overtime. The shaft of the arrow was still in her hand. Skidding so low, she had to throw herself back up with her hands, Elizabeth dived into the bronze sector. Kicking the control, she opened the door to the chamber. Crouching, she knew Freya was about ten metres behind. Kicking off, she hit the other woman square in the stomach; lifting her onto one shoulder. With a cry, she threw her into the bronzer. No sooner was the immortal bronzed, did it start to burn.  
Typing furiously in the nearby computer, she brought up Eros' bow and arrows.  
What she found, disturbed her almost as much as Freya trying to kill her.  
_The Bow of Eros.  
A person shot with the bow, will fall in love with the next person they see.  
BUT If they are already in love with the person they see; they will turn to violently hate them...  
_Elizabeth didn't get to finish the rest, as a fireball hit her square between the shoulders.

"Coward!"  
Adam's roar echoed around the corridors as he thundered after Gunter. However the immortal was unaware of the trap he was running into. Gunter turned a sharp corner ahead, and disappeared from sight. Following at speed, Adam turned the corner, running headlong into Gunter's weapon.  
The tremors that coursed through him rocked his insides painfully, dropping back; the weapon was pulled painfully from his stomach. As Adam looked up, unable to move for the tremors, he saw the long black trident, "Coward!"

Throwing herself to the ground, she rolled; trying to extinguish the flame. Looking up, she saw Freya approaching her slowly, another fireball growing and writhing in her palm, "Freya, stop."  
"Why should I?"  
The agony was causing her vision to blur and tremor, air felt like barbed wire as it ripped in and out of her lungs, "Freya, please! This isn't you! It's an artefact!"  
The ball began to glow more fiercely, "Get up."  
Wincing against the slowly healng wound on her back, Elizabeth looked to a slice along her palm. The only thing running from the wound was water, sighing, she remained where she was. Resting her head back, she said simply, "No."  
The kick that slammed into her ribs, lifted her off the floor and sent her crashing into the legs of one of the inmates of the bronze sector. "Get up!"  
Raking her nails against the floor, and feeling the concrete give way like sand, she growled, "No."  
"Fight me!"  
"NO!"  
Straightening, Freya lifted her arm, "Fine."  
A sudden torrent of water, blasted into Freya. The fire was engulfed and became smaller. Leaping up, Elizabeth tackled Freya. Lifting the fire guardian off of her feet, she slammed her into the concrete, with a force that surprised her. Cracks branched across the floor, looking up Freya released an animalistic snarl. The shock caused Elizabeth to lose her grip. Her hesitation gave Freya the time to slam both feet into the other woman's stomach throwing her into the air. Knocking over about a dozen of the bronze statues, Elizabeth was back on her feet like a spring. But not before Freya had spun to face the person who had doused her. Claudia's eyes widened, dropping the Eldfell fire hose, she gave a cry of, "Jinkies!" Before turning tail and running.

Adam roared as the trident was plunged into him again. The tremors came even more painfully, as it felt as though his insides were being ripped apart. "What is that?!"  
Still holding the trident, Gunter crouched beside the crippled immortal, "This is the Minoan trident, it is said that if it is jammed into the earth three times, that it will create an immense earthquake. Let us see what happens when it is jammed into the earth guardian three times; shall we?"  
As Gunter thrust the trident into Adam's chest, the guardian released a wild roar of pain. His body jerked violently, as his bones shook themselves apart. Gunter released a chuckle, "So that's what it does." Before walking away; leaving Adam to face an internal earthquake.

Armed with Elizabeth's 'improved' INSAS assault rifles, Helena and Myka kept back to back as they moved through the Warehouse. Both froze when Adam's agonised roar ripped across the Warehouse. Helena looked up, "That's close!"  
Myka nodded, "Let's go."  
At the top of the aisle, Helena stopped dead, causing Myka to crash into her back. "What is it?"  
"Call Leena."

Artie looked up as Shu strode into the office, "What is going on?"  
"Gunter is in the Warehouse, the others are looking for him on the warehouse floor."  
The guardian quirked an eyebrow, "And they left you to hold the fort?"  
He shrugged, "Yes they did." His sentence was cut off when his Farnsworth went off, "Myka? What is it?"  
The agent's face was streaked with escaped tears, "Artie, call Leena, it's Adam."  
Nodding, he began dialling the number for the B&B, "I will, stay with him."  
Looking down, she wiped her eyes, "We won't leave him."  
"Good." Hanging up, he put the phone to his ear, "Leena, you need to get to the Warehouse right away, something has happened to Adam."  
He had barely finished his sentence before she had slammed the phone down, jumped into the remaining car, and began speeding towards the Warehouse.  
Wandering around the office, Shu ran his fingers over the filing cabinet drawers, "Adam is down?"  
Artie nodded, "Myka doesn't get like that for no reason."  
"Good."  
Pausing, Artie felt his stomach drop, "What?"  
Turning, the tall Egyptian grinned, "I said; good." Before the old man could move, he threw up a hand. A hard gust of wind lifted Artie into the air and threw him like a rag doll across the office. Smashing through the window, he landed hard on the grate floor. Coughing hard, he tried to get to his feet. "Why are you doing this?"  
Crouching beside him, Shu tilted his head, "You're mortal; you wouldn't understand." As he stood, he rolled a large shard of glass around his hand with air. Without looking back, he flicking his hand; he threw the glass like a dagger- striking Artie in the chest.

**Hope you are still enjoying it; and please don't hate me too much! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry! I buggered up on the upload! Tis fixed now!**

**I am so sorry for leaving it so long! But I've been completely swamped by work and other such commitments to uni. But! I am now home for three weeks for the Christmas holidays, so here's hoping I'll get some more writing done!**

Dragging himself across the floor of the office, Artie released a long groan of pain. Somehow, he found the strength to reach the desk.

Elizabeth scrambled on all fours to get to her feet, as Freya tore off after Claudia. Throwing herself forward, she locked her arms around Freya's torso; sending them both crashing to the ground. Elizabeth's Farnsworth came flying out of her pocket and skidded along the floor, as it hit Claudia's foot she paused. Turning back, Claudia began to run towards the immortal. Fighting tooth and claw to keep hold of Freya, Elizabeth roared, "RUN!" Throwing back her head she released a hoarse cry of pain, as Freya's skin ignited. With a panicked stumble, she grabbed the Farnsworth and sprinted away.

"ARTIE!" Leena skidded to the floor, next to the old man, "What happened?"  
Growling, he pulled himself up, "I'm fine, just... just, pull that out for me." He gestured to the long shard of glass protruding from his shoulder, he gave a humourless chuckle, "I don't know what it is about this shoulder! Always seems to get targeted; James, HG now this...ARGH!"

As Claudia dodged between the isles, Elizabeth's Farnsworth began to ring, "Sorry Artie! Can't talk!" With that she flipped it shut, ignoring her boss' yells of protest.

Myka stood stock still, her hand covering her mouth, as Adam's body continued to be racked by painful shudders. HG had pulled the immortal's head into her lap. His teeth gritted, as blood began to seep between his clenched teeth. Myka jumped as her Farnsworth rang. "Artie?"  
Supported by Leena, he was jogging along an aisle, "Where are you?! We have trouble, Shu is working with Gunter... I don't know what's going on exactly... Just... I'll fill you in when I get there!"

"Shu!" Seeing the guardian, Claudia felt relief hit her like a wave, "You need to help Elizabeth, Freya's gone crazy."  
"Where are they?"  
Pointing behind her, she took several heavy breaths, "They're back there, she told me to run, so I was going to try and find Myka and HG."  
Nodding, he turned, "They are this way; Artie said something has happened to Adam."

With one last painful shudder, Adam fell still. Her hand shaking, Helena touched his cheek, "Adam? Adam?" Gritting her teeth, her head lowered. As she slowly rose to her feet, she took off her coat and put it over his face. "He wasn't even involved in this. This is between us and Gunter." Her eyes caught sight of the Trident, which had been discarded by Gunter as he had made his escape. "Dear God." Almost stumbling towards it, Helena fell to her hands and knees beside the weapon.  
"Helena?!" Running over, Myka dropped beside her.  
"This... is my fault."  
Wrapping her arm around Helena's shoulders she tried to soothe her, "No, it's not..."  
"No Myka." Pulling away, she glared hatefully down on the black instrument of destruction, "If it wasn't for me, this would still be in two parts, unable to hurt anyone."

Feeling her skin scorching, Elizabeth was forced to open her arms. Rolling away, she tried to slap out the flames on her shirt. Her eye caught on a tank of neutralising goo. Jumping up, she realised, Freya was pelting after her. Before Elizabeth could reach the lid, the fire guardian hit her; causing them to both crash through the tank, throwing the purple liquid everywhere. Slipping madly, as she tried to fight Freya off, Elizabeth managed to get onto her back. With a growl, she shoved Freya back. Losing her balance in the goo, Freya's arms wheeled. On her knees, Elizabeth grabbed the other guardian's legs, causing her to topple into the goo puddle. When she hit the ground, Freya released a startled cry, as sparks began to flash on her back.

Having climbed another set of shelves, Gunter looked down on Helena and Myka from his perch. A foul taste entered his mouth, as he studied the curly haired brunette, "How do you still live?" His eyes moved to Helena, "As for you; the score is still two nill." Drawing a small pouch from his pocket, he withdrew a signet ring. Carefully he placed it on his finger, before silently climbing down the shelves. "Let's make it three shall we?"

Artie and Leena were nearly ran over by Freya and Elizabeth. The water guardian was supporting the other woman, "Artie! What happened?!"  
Looking to his bloodied shoulder, he growled, "Shu, now come on; he and Gunter are still loose around the Warehouse. Myka and HG are just around this corner, Pete is on his way; and I can't get hold of Claudia.  
As she rounded the corner, Elizabeth felt her body feel suddenly numb. She lost control of her limbs as rage surged through her veins like water through a power hose. She had dropped Freya and was running before she could register it. Helena and Myka looked up in shock, to see the immortal charging towards them with an inhuman roar, behind her Leena cried out; and ran to Adam's side. A few feet from the other women, Elizabeth leapt into the air, somehow clearing them; before slamming into Gunter- who had been sneaking up behind them. Smashing his jaw with a heavy right hook, she obliterated his cheek with the left.  
For the first time in a long time, Gunter felt utterly hopeless, her strength was impossible; he had no chance of escape.

As Claudia and Shu raced towards the sound of fighting, the wind guardian sped up. Once Elizabeth came into sight, he raised his hand.

A hard blast of wind threw her back off of Gunter. Looking up, the bloodied man shrieked, "Master!"  
Claudia felt stuck, freezing, her eyes went to the air guardian. His head turned to her with a sinister smile. Whipping his hand towards her, he sent the shelf toppling over; burying the young woman in artefacts.  
"CLAUDIA!"  
Jumping to her feet, Elizabeth pelted towards the other immortal; but before he could attack, a fireball struck him in the centre of his chest. Elizabeth jumped back; as Freya threw fire like daggers with deadly accuracy. Shu had no option but to run. When Elizabeth made to pursue, a hand gripped her shoulder, "You sort out the issues here. He is mine."  
Rifles in hand, Myka and HG had Gunter pinned. Lying back, he began to laugh, "Go on then! Finish me! I know you are itching to do so; look!" He grinned at HG, "Your finger trembles on the trigger."  
Striding over, Elizabeth knelt down and grabbed his throat. Pinning him like a steel girder, she snarled, "What is Shu's plan?" When he merely laughed, her grip tightened nails began to sink beneath the flesh of his throat. As he howled in pain, she asked again, "What is Shu's plan?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Liar."  
His eyes widened, "No, no! I swear!"  
With a growl, she knocked him unconscious.  
Jumping over him, she ran to the pile of artefacts, Artie was desperately trying to shift. When he began to shift a large box the shelf, held up only by the next row, creaked ominously. Gritting his teeth, he yelled, "Claudia! Can you hear me?"  
"GUYS!" Pete came running around the corner to see the group yelling at artefacts, "What's going on?"  
Helena gripped her hair, "Claudia is under there."  
Looking at the shelf, the Elizabeth took a run at it. Gritting her teeth, she braced herself against the shelf and the floor, "Get her out!"  
As the team began to dig through the artefacts, Elizabeth suddenly yelled, "STOP!"  
Holding her hands away, Helena shouted, "What? What is it?"  
Blowing hair away from her eyes, Elizabeth strained against the shelf- which itself weighed a good few tonnes, "I see Claudia, but we have a problem."  
Panicking, Artie strained to see, "What is it?"  
The immortal gritted her teeth, eyes locked on the younger woman as her mind raced to find a solution, "She's within a few inches of Thich Quang Duc's prayer beads."  
"Who's prayer beads?" Pete stood back, completely flummoxed.  
"Oh my God." Myka backed away quickly, "The monk from Viet Nam. In protest to the treatment of Buddhists by the country's catholic government, he set himself on fire." Turning, she asked, "Artie...?"  
But it was Elizabeth who replied, "I was the one who collected the artefact, I was there that day. The beads will cause your entire body to ignite, but your heart will always remain intact."

**Hey! Hope you are still enjoying it! Again apologies for the delay! I'll try my best to be better! **

**Feel free to let me know what you're thinking about it! (Even if it is to yell at me for being late!) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Hope you are all well and getting into the swing of the season! (Oh, might do a Christmas fic in this universe- an idealised one of course. Thoughts? I have a few ideas. ) The next chapter should wrap this one up. Hope you guys are still reading and still enjoying it! **

Freya could feel her control slipping as she caught up with Shu. Her eyes locked onto him, and the only coherent thought running through her head, was to kill. With a jaguar-like roar, she leapt into the air and locked her arms around his waist. When they hit the ground, she had him flipped over and pinned down before he could even register he had been tackled. His look of defiance was wiped away when he saw the guardian holding him down, and replaced with anger. Freya had changed, her pupils had turned to slits and the whites of her eyes were pitch black. In her snarling mouth were two sets of extended canines. Fighting as hard as he could in her grip he could feel claws sinking into his wrists.

As Gunter came around, he saw the team trying to think of a solution. Getting slowly to his feet, he took one last look before taking off into a run; but he had caught Elizabeth's eye. Her teeth gritted, she made to chase him, but the shelf above her groaned in response. With a growl of frustration, she threw her hand forward and roared, "NO!"

Gunter suddenly felt as if there were ropes binding his feet together. With a startled yelp, he slammed face first into the warehouse floor.  
Elizabeth looked to her hand in shock, a rope of water had burst from her palm, and lassoed Gunter. Swallowing her shock with a breathy nervous chuckle, "That's new." She gripped the seemingly solid formation and yanked him back as if he was no more than a Chihuahua on the end of a leash. Flexing her palm, the rope left her and proceeded to wrap around his torso, pinning him tightly to the floor. With a slight grin she growled, "Stay."  
Turning back, she turned her attention to Claudia. After a moment, her voice took on a strong commanding tone, "Right, Artie, get the neutraliser spray. Myka get a static bag and Helena, I need you to separate the two parts of the Minoan trident. If this goes wrong the last thing we want is an earth quake."  
Artie frowned, "What are you doing?"  
Taking the, now spear-like, trident and the static bag, Elizabeth replied vaguely, "Just be ready to spray that if this doesn't work." Opening the static bag, she skewered one side with the trident. Adjusting her grip, she glanced briefly to the team, "Did you ever play hook-the-duck at a fun-fair?"  
Pete nodded, "Yeah, I remember those."  
Nodding, she began to extend her arm, "Same concept."  
"Were you ever any good?"  
Helena held Myka's hand, "She won every time."

Trying to push the snarling fire guardian off of him, Shu yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!"  
Between her fangs she growled, "You first; why did you betray us?!"  
"It is not a betrayal when one's allegiances do not change."  
Digging her nails in deeper she made her palms begin to burn, "What are you talking about?"  
Gritting his teeth against the pain, Shu spat, "You murdered my master, I'm merely taking his place."  
Stepping back, Freya's eyes blinked back to white and the fangs disappeared, "Perun? This is about Perun?!"  
Getting to his feet, the air guardian glared hatefully at her, "I chose my side a long time ago. I would never allow myself to be governed by you!"

"Got it!" Elizabeth released a half-manic laugh, as the beads dropped into the static bag. Pulling the shaft of the trident back, she turned her head to face the group. "What are you waiting for? Get her out!"  
As the unconscious young woman was pulled from beneath the shelf, Elizabeth gently lowered the shelf; resting the top of it on it's neighbour. Crouching beside the young woman, she checked her pulse, "She's alive; just unconscious. Get her to a hospital, it doesn't look like she had been under the influence of any artefacts."  
Artie looked at the young woman and growled, "How do you know that?!"  
Calmly, Elizabeth looked up at the aging man, "Arthur, everything on that shelf was incendiary. Had she been affected; she would have been set on fire."

"Traitor!"  
As Freya leapt at him, Shu batted her aside with a wall of air, "You always did have a fiery temper. I suppose that is to be expected with your element." Clicking his fingers he increased the pressure around her wrists; tying her hands, "Now we wouldn't want you fighting back. Imagine the damage a guardian battle would do, in the middle of the Warehouse, with no one left to control the fallout. Now stop struggling." A look of victory washed over his features, "Or you and I could end the world."  
His eyes widened a moment and his smile faded. A cry escaped his lips as cracks like glass, with brilliant light between, branched out over his face. Freya felt her bindings disappear, jumping to her feet she saw Elizabeth standing behind Shu, her hand gripped the back of his neck. "Not if I end you first."  
Running over, Freya grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders, a feeling of pure pain surged up her arms. With a roar, she fell back; now understanding why Shu was frozen- he was paralysed by pain.  
The younger guardian's ace twisted into a strained grimace. She could feel the same as him, the agony ripped the strength out of every cell in her body. Gritting her teeth to a point where she thought they might break, she released a howl of pain.  
Cradling her arm, Freya got to her feet and cried, "Elizabeth! Stop, you can't control it! It'll kill you, STOP!"  
Fear bled into her brilliant green eyes, "I can't!"

**Well! I'm going to just leave you guys right there!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Guys! I know I said this would be the last one, but the way it's panned out there is going to be one more. (I promise this time!)  
Hope you are all still enjoying it! As always I adore reviews! so please let me know what you think!**

Taking a deep breath, Freya opened her eyes; they were black again, and her teeth were fangs. Opening her now clawed hand, she set it on fire. The flame burned with such speed and intensity, it appeared as liquid fire. Balling her fist, she ran two steps, before burying it in Shu's chest.  
Throwing his head back, the air guardian gave a long howl of agony, before exploding into dust. Freya released a yelp of surprise as the cracks branched up her arm. Tearing her arm away, she threw herself backwards. Both women fell to the floor. Barely conscious, Freya dragged herself along the floor, "Eliz..." She couldn't even finish the other woman's name before blackness took over.

Waking like a woman half drowned, Elizabeth found herself on the floor of the Warehouse. To her right, Freya was curled against the corner of one of the shelves. Her head was between her knees, and her knuckles were white against the concrete floor. Managing only to crawl, Elizabeth dragged herself towards the other guardian, "Freya?"  
The other woman replied, in a low gravelly voice, "Do you know what colour my eyes are Elizabeth?"  
Frowning, she paused, "They are deep amber, like cognac."  
"They are blue."  
Tilting her head, Elizabeth asked, "What do you mean?"  
Freya shifted slightly, moving her hands to bury her face in them, "Over time, as my power grew, they changed. After Perun... Something inside was unlocked... no, unleashed. Since then I have felt it moving beneath my skin, corrupting what little of myself that I still possess." With a sigh, she leant back, and rested her head on the wood behind her.  
Elizabeth froze, "What...?"  
Taking a breath between her fearsome teeth, Freya gave a half hearted smile, "I am becoming the creature I destroyed." Her eyes shut tightly, "It burns within me... Elizabeth, it's destroying me!" When her eyes opened, they flickered between amber and the deepest blue Elizabeth had ever seen. "Freya!"  
Holding her arms, Freya began to shake, "You need to finish it." Throwing her head back, she released a hard breath between gritted teeth; the breath was flame. "FINISH IT!"  
Throwing herself towards Freya, she grabbed the guardian's shoulder, "Hold on." Keeping her tone level, Elizabeth hid the panic racing through her. "Freya; hold on."

In the office, Claudia began to come around. Pete, Artie and Leena stood around her. Rubbing a growing lump on her head, she groaned, "I feel like I just got kicked in the head by a Targ."  
"Nah, you just had a shelf land on you." Pete grinned.  
Rolling her eyes, she winced at a pain in her shoulder, "Is that all?"  
Leena held her other hand, "We thought we'd lost you."  
Smiling, Claudia squeezed the innkeeper's hand, "Don't be silly Leena, girl wonders can't be killed!"

Helena and Myka looked down on Gunter as the bonds faded. The man, looked like a rabbit in headlights, "Now ladies..." His eyes darted to the side, grabbing a piece of broken shelf, he swung for the pair; hitting Myka in the shoulder. Using the distraction, he jumped to his feet and tackled Helena. Slamming her into the shelves behind, he turned to catch the pouncing Myka. "I know your tricks girl." Swiping her feet from beneath her, he caused her to slam into the ground. Helena grabbed him from behind, catching him off balance, she flipped him further off kilter and slammed his head into the nearby shelf.  
Rolling back, he groaned, before hitting her with a heavy hook. Dodging the next, Helena aimed carefully planned punches to his torso.  
Breathing heavily, Gunter stumbled back a moment. After a second his strength seemed to fully return as if he had not fought. With a wild charge he overpowered Helena. Locking one arm around her torso, he tightened the other around her neck.  
Just as black spots began to cross her vision, there was an ear splitting bang. Gunter's arms slackened and he fell away from her. Looking back, she saw a pool of blood forming around his head.  
"It's a shame he can only die once." Helena looked down to see Myka holding a gun, her wife paused, "Is he healing?"  
Helena crouched and pushed his head roughly to the side. Examining the wound, she shook her head, "No, he's dead... Wait!" Finally able to reach her own weapon, Helena trained her gun on him.  
Myka wiped away the blood from her forehead, as it was getting in her eyes, "What the hell?"  
Gunter's body began to wizen and decay before their eyes. Within seconds he was no more than dust and bones. Straightening, Helena lowered her gun, "I doubt there will be any coming back from that."

"Elizabeth... You need... to kill me."  
Sitting back, her eyes widened, "What? No! I can't... I won't."  
Barely surpassing a sudden urge to tear the other guardian's throat out, she began to panic, "I can't hold on much longer. It has spent over ten thousand years growing stronger. I can't fight it Elizabeth!" When the other woman made to argue, Freya roared, "It will kill everyone in its path, the damned thing wants blood Elizabeth. It is a cold blooded killer and there is nothing on this planet that can stop it... except you."  
As her breathing steadied, Elizabeth began to say calmly, "Freya, I can't..."  
"You have to!" The fire guardian was desperate, "I am sorry to leave this task to you, but you are the only one who can!"  
Sympathy crossed Elizabeth's features, "Freya, I mean I can't." She looked down, "I'm holding your arm."  
The fire guardian paused as she followed Elizabeth's line of sight, "But... How? Why?" Feeling Freya's arm tremble, she didn't have time to react before she was pinned to the floor by her throat. "I can't stop it! Fight Elizabeth! It will kill you!" Her eyes darkened and a strange deep double timbre took over, "_You will be the first of thousands. I will rain terror on this world. Every mortal shall know my name and tremble in fear at the mere whispering of it."  
_Barely able to keep Freya from crushing her throat, Elizabeth locked eyes with the immortal, "Fight. Because I cannot."  
Freya's own voice returned, but the fire guardian couldn't wrest control of her limbs from the dark being within her, "Why can't you fight? You did it to Shu! Destroy me!"  
"My power won't let me harm someone I..." Elizabeth cut herself off, "I cannot hurt _you_ with my power."  
The grip on her throat slackened ever so slightly, "What do you mean? _Yes, enlighten us._ Let go of her!" The dark voice threw Freya's head back and released a long hard laugh, "_No, this will teach you once and for all who is control here; you are going to watch her die!_" Freya's expression changed to one of pure fury as she roared, "NO!"  
The fire guardian threw herself backwards, slamming into the opposite shelf, she hit the floor face down.  
As she sat up, Elizabeth studied the immortal lying beside her, "Freya?"  
Her shoulders shrugged once, and her long red hair had amassed around her face, as she pushed herself up onto all fours. "I couldn't... I couldn't let it..." She winced, "It's not gone... It will be back soon, you need to..." Her face fell, "You can only use your power on someone you hate, like Shu..."  
"No."  
Freya frowned, "But..."  
Shaking her head, Elizabeth felt herself freezing up and her tongue seemed to tie itself in an impossible knot, "That's not quite how it works... it isn't activated by hate so much as..." Shaking her head, Elizabeth said simply, "It wouldn't work on you."  
Running a hand through her hair, Freya gritted her teeth in frustration, "Tell me Elizabeth, please. My strength grows in the presence of hatred. It is why I was not able to instantly match Shu, I had not grown to hate him enough; but when you got involved... It made me despise him enough to want to obliterate him. That is what releases this thing... Every time, it gets stronger; and I weaker."  
Seeing Freya struggling, Elizabeth took her hand and began to speak hurriedly, "When I used my power on Gunter five years ago; it was not my hate which caused my power to attack him."  
"Then what?"  
Pausing, she worried her lip a moment, "When I was in that fight, I was protecting Helena and Myka, two people who I have grown to love." She felt her voice tremor on the last, "And today when I used my power on Gunter, I was in a heightened state of emotion, because I was terrified for Claudia's safety... and finally... when I fought Shu..." Her voice abruptly stopped as Freya's face contorted in pain, "Freya!"  
Leaning back, she grabbed her hair, tugging it almost to the point of tearing it out, "When you fought Shu what?! Tell me, Elizabeth! Please, tell me!"  
Panicking, Elizabeth blurted, "It was you!... I mean, it wasn't for my hatred of Shu, it was for my... my..."  
In agony, Freya screamed, "Your what?!"  
"My feelings for you!" Grabbing the front of Freya's shirt, Elizabeth yanked her into a strong, certain, kiss.

**Should have the last one out by tomorrow, because I want to get the Christmas one out by then too! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we are, it's been fun! This is the last one for Tales of Lives Present, I hope you enjoy it!**

"We really need to stop meeting like this."  
Elizabeth's eyes went to the open window. Lying on the slate roof with her arms behind her head, she chuckled, "It is becoming a habit." Turning her attention back to the stars, she watched her breath dance in the cold winter air.  
Freya climbed out of the window, and lay beside her, "There will be snow here soon."  
"Mmm... What happened back there? We didn't have time to..." She sighed, "Never mind."  
Even in the dark, the blue of Freya's eyes was visible, "I told you, that thing is strengthened by hate, and... well... that was the thing furthest from my mind at the time."  
"I see."  
Lying still, the pair fell into an awkward silence.  
Finally Elizabeth spoke, "I tortured and murdered twenty six people the other day... I haven't had time to stop and think about it until now but... I have been many things in my time, but never this."  
Freya's eyes seemed to grow with sympathy, "Elizabeth, you were being affected by an artefact, it was not you."  
Sighing, she shook her head, "Freya this is an argument neither of us can win. An artefact like that does not have that kind of effect unless there is an existing inclination towards cruelty."  
The fire guardian was becoming irate, "You were mad!"  
"No, I wasn't." Elizabeth took a steadying breath, "I may have been compromised, but it was my determination to catch Gunter, by any means necessary that the artefact latched onto. The potential was there; it only needed to be released."  
Falling quiet a moment, Freya said quietly, "Twenty five."  
Elizabeth frowned, "Pardon?"  
"You only killed twenty five. Hills is in a coma."  
Running a hand through her hair, Elizabeth shook her head, "Is that meant to make me feel better? Which hospital is he in?"  
"Chicago general; and no, it was to save you from feeling guilt for his life as well as the others."  
Sitting up, Elizabeth pulled her hugged her knees, "It's wrong."  
Crossing her legs, Freya moved to sit closer to the other guardian, "What is?"  
"This attitude." Standing suddenly, she began to pace along the roof, "Take my actions, and place them into Gunter. What have you got?"  
The fire guardian frowned, "I don't follow, what you did was nothing like what that man..."  
"Ah ha!" Elizabeth crouched in front of the red head, "You see, that is where you are wrong. It is all about perception. To quote Susan from the Hogfather,' you can be excused just about anything if you're a hero, because no-one asks inconvenient questions.'" Her expression hardened, "Well I'm sick of it." Jumping to her feet again, she stood at the lip of the roof and looked up to the stars, "There is a general assumption that murder and torture can be accepted; as long as your heart is in the right place. As long as you're on the _right_ side." Turning, her voice began to rise angrily, "Well, who the hell chooses which is the right or wrong side? Who has that right? Was my heart in the right place? Was Gunter's? Was Shu's?!"  
Leaping to her feet, Freya yelled, "They were monsters! They attacked us!"  
"No." It was as if Freya's anger caused a wave of calm to fall over Elizabeth, "They were both good men once. I talked to Shu, and he wasn't mad; he was mourning. And Gunter did what he did because he honestly believed that I was the one who killed his wife." Shaking her head, Elizabeth turned her head skyward again, "You think hatred is the danger, you're wrong; it's love. Shu loved his master, maybe not in the romantic sense, but his heart was in that allegiance; you destroyed his master. He targeted you, because of the pain he suffered losing his master..."  
"Guardian's don't have masters, Shu..."  
"Shu CHOSE to follow Perun. Just as Adam CHOSE to follow you. Nothing forced them to chose; they made it of their own free will. Gunter loved Elaine. He turned violent, only because I got involved. It is all cause and effect." Sitting slowly back down, she stretched her arms behind her head and lay down, "You see, that is the epiphany I had while out here; I am a murderer and a fiend of the very worst kind. Because I honestly believed that I was on the _right_ side."

Sitting alone in the living room of the B&B, Elizabeth watched the flames dancing in the hearth. "Is it done?"  
Mrs Frederic walked around the sofa, and took a seat beside her, "Are you sure about this?"  
Smiling sadly, Elizabeth nodded, "I don't want you to make it go away Irene; if that was what I wanted I could do it myself. No. It is about time I faced up to my actions."  
Lowering her head solemnly, Irene whispered, "They will not ask any _inconvenient_ questions."  
Nodding, she asked, "Have they agreed to my request?"  
"It was unusual, but yes; as long as you do not cause them trouble they will grant it."  
Her teeth grazed her bottom lip, when she spoke, "How long?"  
"Life."  
Sighing, her tone hardened, "Irene, I know how the system works here, how long for me?"  
The sage replied, "Four hundred and fifty years."  
"When will they be here?"  
A note of sadness touched the other woman's voice, when she answered, "They're waiting outside."  
Sitting back, Elizabeth took a steadying breath, "Oh. Well then, can't let the nice people wait." Standing, Mrs Frederic followed the guardian as she walked into the hallway. She paused, "Tell them why, and tell them..." She sighed, "Third drawer down."

The next morning, Helena woke to see the sun leaking through the curtains, Myka slept peacefully beside her, a faint bruise on her cheek the only visible reminder of the day before. Peace however, was shattered, when young Elizabeth burst into the room like a whirlwind, "MUMMY! MOMMY! SNOW! LOOK! SNOW!"  
Limbs heavy with sleep, the two women allowed themselves to be dragged towards the window by the excitable little girl. Running her hand over her daughter's soft hair, Helena smiled, "It's beautiful angel."  
Myka stifled a yawn, and crouched beside the girl to kiss her cheek, "Why don't you, go wake up uncle Pete, and get him to play in the snow with you?"  
Elizabeth's face instantly lit up, and she tore out of the room.  
"Wrap up warmly!" Helena called after her, but the girl was long gone. Laughing softly, the two flopped back into bed. "Well..." A vulpine grin spread over Helena's lips, "We are awake..."  
Myka's eyebrow curved, "And Elizabeth is outside playing..."  
Both women cursed loudly as the door banged open again. But this time it was Freya in the doorway, "Where is Elizabeth?!"

As the three women rushed downstairs, Mrs Frederic was waiting at the bottom. In her hand was a copy of the morning paper. Without a word, she handed it to Helena.  
The headline read

**WOMAN ADMITS TO 25 MURDER CHARGES AND A CHARGE OF GBH**

Her eyes widened, "Mrs Frederic, what is this?"  
"She said she is sorry, but she has to do this. She also told me to tell you, 'three drawers down.'"  
Myka blinked hard, "Wait, she's been arrested?"  
"Charged and sentenced." Mrs Frederic sighed, "She was imprisoned this morning."  
Fury building behind her eyes, Freya barely kept her tone level, "Why did you let this happen?! How could she have been arrested?!"  
Mrs Frederic's mask was firmly in place as she explained, "She handed herself in; she built a water tight case against herself. She ensured she would be put away, for her charges the death penalty would be the norm, but she had it changed to a life sentence."  
Myka ran a hand through her hair, "So she wouldn't be revealed when the execution didn't work."  
The sage nodded, "Exactly."  
Pacing, Freya had begun to bite he knuckle, "She should have chosen the death sentence! Then played dead until her body was disposed of. Then she could have come back."  
Reaching out, Helena touched the guardian's wrist, "She isn't out to avoid punishment Freya. Elizabeth is following human law, not the freedom of a guardian; but the justice of man." Rubbing her eyes, the inventor asked, "Can we visit her?"  
"Only once every two years. She requested solitary confinement."  
"But why?!" Freya exclaimed, "I don't understand why!"  
Mrs Frederic merely said, "Third drawer down."

As they stood awkwardly around the set of mahogany drawers in Elizabeth's room, Myka asked, "Should we open it?"  
Freya nodded, "On three." Reaching out, she took hold of the brass handle, "One... Two... Three."  
Inside the, rather deep, drawer was a wood and leather box. Helena released the breath, she had not realised she had been holding, "I know what this is." She reached out, but paused centimetres from the surface, "They are her memories. Elizabeth very occasionally will keep a memento of a place, time, or person which she feels is special." She finally made contact with its leather covered lid, "This box is as old as her, I've never seen inside, but she showed me it once; when I was a little girl." Carefully, she picked the box- which was roughly fifty centimetres by thirty- and placed it on the bed.  
"There is an envelope." Reaching inside, Myka brought it to Helena.  
Taking the key within, the three opened the letter;

My dear friends,

I am sorry, but had I told you of my plan you would have rallied against it. I could spend this letter trying to justify to you my actions, but I know it would do me no good- and Freya would probably just set it on fire.

Helena, I need you to look after this for me. It is going to be a while before I see it again, and I needed to leave it with someone I can trust. So, if you would, please put it in the Warehouse for me.

Myka, the key enclosed is not the key to the box- I have that with me. It is not that I do not trust you all with it, but rather it is a tether for me. But anyway, I am rambling. The key is to the top drawer of my desk, I know while I was kidnapped by Gunter that you found my journal (You're not the only one with a photographic memory) It is in there, like the box, I ask you to put it in the Warehouse. But first, I would like you and Helena to read it. I have already signed any physical possessions I own over to you; do with them what you will.

And finally, Freya. Keep it caged; I'll be waiting.

The only thing left to say, is that I love you all, and that again I am sorry for doing this to you. I hope in time you may come to forgive me.

Yours in the Past Present and Future,

Elizabeth Loewe

**Well, here we are! Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it; I know the last chapter was a bit of a turn- I'm hoping it worked. **

**I'm going to be publishing a new fic called "Give it all" Soon. **

**Also, I was considering a Christmas fic, it is unfortunately going to be a little late! **

**And, would anyone be interested in the final fic of this (intended) trilogy?**


End file.
